Because of You
by poprika
Summary: Rei has an abusive father who was caught and arrested four years ago. But now, all the files against him are gone and he's come to take his son back. No one knows what he's done to Rei. No one's there to help him. How can Rei get through this? KaiRei
1. Prologue

Taiy-Chan: So, I decided to start this story. Now, remember, this is a PROLOGUE!! Not supposed to be long or mean much. I wanted to start this story because so many people asked me to, and I just couldn't wait any longer. Thank you for all the reviews for I Am Afraid.

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns nothing.

**Rei POV

* * *

**

**Because of You**

_**Prologue

* * *

**_

_There are things that happen in life that can change it forever. Whether it's in the long run or not. Big events that take place, people walking in and out of your life, graduation, a new sibling, a dog, a new school..._

_But those are only the good things._

_The things that impact you the most are usually the things that leave you broken, lost and crying out for someone to hold you. People dying, parents separating, friends moving away, sickness, depression, falling... hurting..._

_Life isn't life without change. Because that would be a dream._

_I learnt this the hard way._

_Hi, it's me. Rei. It's been a long time, but I'm sure that you've been watching. Four years have passed since my Beyblading team won the first World Championships, and we haven't lost yet. Not many things have changed. Tyson's still a pig, Max is still a happy-go-lucky kid, Kenny is still attached to Dizzi, and Kai is his usual self._

_I can't decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing._

_They say that change is good, but I can't bring myself to agree with them, whoever 'they' are. To me, change can be for better, or for worse. And from what I've experienced, it does more bad than good, you know that. _

_I said it before and I'll say it again:_

_Life isn't life without change._

_It's been seven years to the day since I've last seen you. No one ever asks about you, and I never talk about you. It works that way. Because now, I don't have to live in the past. I don't have to tell anyone what I've been through. I don't have to sit there and watch as it all sinks in, eyes wide, mouths covered, disgust evident on their features._

_Because I don't want to loose the only family I have._

_My friends, they only see me in one way. Never, have they seen me cry, never have seen me break down, never have they even thought, for one second, that I'm not just the laid back character that they see every day, that my life is not the one that everyone wants to live, that it's not perfect, like everyone thinks I am._

_It's because of you that I am this way._

_You used to be so caring, so strong, no one would've seen it coming. No one would guess that you, of all people would do this. Even I, your kin, couldn't figure out why you would do this to me._

_And that's why no one would believe me... Until it was too late, and the proof was thrown in their faces. Their eyes were wide, mouths covered, disgust evident on their features as they looked at me._

_All because of you._

_But now I have a new life, with friends that I call a family. You're gone, I'm free. And I've done the very thing that you said I could never do. I've made a name of myself. Everyone around the world knows of Rei Kon. _

_And I don't ever have to go back. _

_Who would've guessed, that you would come for me?_

_You said you hated me. That I was unfit for the family name. That I brought shame on you. That no one would ever look at me without turning away._

_Then why come back?_

_Why? When it was you who caused all of this?_

_When it was you who threw me away?_

_Now, because of you, my new life has fallen to pieces around me. All that's left is faded memories._

_Because change has finally come knocking on my door. _

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Taiy-Chan: So there's the prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments are encouraged! 


	2. Chapter 1

Taiy-Chan: Omg, tntiggris, I _so_ agree with you! I think I've created a monster! WOW! 30 reviews for one chapter! THANKS SO MUCH! You don't know how happy that makes me! I would list everyone who reviewed here, but there are too many and I am too lazy. But, thanks for all of the reviews; it makes me happy, yup, yup!

Oh, and BTW, there might not be as much angst as usual in the first couple chapters, because I've got to get this story on the road! But, never fear, there are still little moments... and I will have Kai/Rei fluff!

So, here's the much anticipated (I hope) first chapter of Because of You!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did; _**

**_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery."

* * *

_**

Something bright...

I scrunched up my face and slowly opened my eyes... Just to slam them shut again when I found the sunlight glaring at me through the windows, blinding me and causing red spots to dance behind my closed lids.

'_Damn, who left the curtains opened?'_

Oh, that would be me… Seeing as how this is my room and all.

I shook my head, nearly smiling at my sarcastic thoughts. I yawned and reached my arms over my head, stretching my back. I groaned as I heard bones crack. I glanced at the bedside clock, brushing my raven locks from my face.

8:00am.

_I wonder if I should make breakfast._ I frowned up at the ceiling. _Nah. Shower first._

Sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, bare feet hitting the wooden floor. I grunted as I heaved myself up onto my feet, standing.

_That took effort. _I thought, swaying slightly.

I shook my head again and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, trying to wake myself up a bit more. I sighed deeply, dragging myself across the wooden floor in the direction of the bathroom.

_I'm _so_ not a morning person. _I shook my head as I pushed open the bathroom door.

I pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it on the floor by the sink, not aiming or caring where it fell. I'll clean up later. My other clothes soon followed as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

I yawned again as I headed for the shower. My feet didn't make a sound on the white, tiled floor.

Turning the shower on, I tested the water. _Too cold._

I impatiently waited for it to heat up, one hand under its spray. I tapped my foot, frowning. _Who took all of the hot water? _I rolled my eyes heavenward. I really shouldn't have to ask that one.

Once the temperature was to my liking I got in, sighing as the warm water hit my skin. Running the soap across my chest, my mind wandered.

It had been four years since we, the Bladebreakers, won our first World Championships. We kept up with our training-_not like Kai would allow otherwise_-,staying in Japan at Tyson's, competing in small tournaments and holding workshops where we would teach others how to blade. But then, when the BBA World Championships came by again, we were off around the world, defending our title. And we haven't lost yet.

Right now? We were taking a little vacation.

The World Championships have just ended (we won again, by the way) and, somehow, we convinced Kai to give us a break to just laze around at Tyson's for a couple of months.

I smiled at the memories; hands now busy working the shampoo through my thick hair. _This might take a while... Maybe I should cut it...?_

_As if._

Once my hair was finally washed and rinsed I stepped out of the shower, turning it off. I grabbed my towel from the rack and started drying myself. It seemed to take forever to dry both my body _and _hair.

Tying the fluffy, red towel around my waist, I glanced at the mirror; the fog on it had almost faded. My eyes drooped and glazed over, like I was in a trance. I ran my hand down my chest, following an imaginary line.

No, not imaginary... It was something that should have been there... A scar... Running from my shoulder, all the way to my waistline... It had been deep... How long did it take to stop bleeding?

I shook my head, clearing it from those dark thoughts... Those memories. I frowned, glaring at my reflection, which had gone pathetically pale.

"Stop it Rei." I told myself sternly. "Pull yourself together. That was the past. History..."

_We haven't heard from him for a long time..._

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time, feeling the heavy weight of dread and fear settle on my shoulders.

_What if he comes back...?_

I slid down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. Depression seemed to surround me, taking over my whole being. The past was hard to deal with sometimes... I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

I growled and got to my feet, angry with myself.

_I can't let him win._

Determinedly pushing all of _those_ thoughts from my mind, I walked back into my room, pulling on my usual attire.

Once changed, and after I had put my hair in its usual wrap, I grabbed the clothes that I had left on the floor and put them away. I walked through the hallway and glanced around. Everyone was probably awake already, so I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

There was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, one that I couldn't quite place... but I shook my head again, deciding not to dwell on it. It was most likely nothing anyways.

Reaching the kitchen and, judging by the voices, my friends, I forced myself to smile. Just like I did everyday. No, I shouldn't have to do this any more. I shouldn't have to hide behind a mask... I shouldn't be afraid...

But I was...

Of what, I didn't know.

Just like everyday...

"Mornin Rei." Max greeted cheerfully as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning you guys." I said, smiling. Noticing the empty plate in front of the blond, I added. "Seems like you got yourself breakfast today... For once."

Max laughed and nodded.

"Actually," he said. "I got breakfast. Tyson," He waved his hand at the navy haired boy beside him, "Just grabbed whatever he could find in the fridge."

I watched as the said blader wolfed down his food. I shook my head.

"Just another normal day then, I guess."

Something was missing though...

I looked around the room again.

"Where's Kai?" I asked suddenly.

That's what was missing, our duel haired captain. He usually stayed here long enough to at least say 'hi'' to me before he went of to do whatever he does during the day.

I pouted.

"So much for a good morning from him..." I muttered.

"What was that?" Max said, staring at me curiously.

I wasn't blushing. The redness on my cheeks was from sleeping on my pillow funny…

"Nothing." I answered quickly, turning away just in case.

I saw Max raise a suspicious eyebrow from the corner of my eyes. I shook my head as if to clear it. _I had to get some fresh air._

"I'll be back." I called over my shoulder as I headed for the door.

"Don't wander too far…"

I stepped out onto the dojo porch and shut the sliding door softly behind me. I leant against the smooth wood and sighed. I closed my eyes as I pushed myself away from the building, scratching my head as I navigated my way towards the garden.

_God damned morning. God damned blush that won't go away. Someone's laughing up there…_

I noticed the other presence one second too late. My golden eyes flew open as I collided with a hard body.

"Shit!" I cried as I lost my balance. My body tipped and I reached out for something-anything- to grab onto. My long fingers wrapped around what felt like a wrist, bringing whoever I bumped into down with me.

I groaned. Luckily, my fall was cushioned by whoever I just fell on top of. I resisted the urge to snuggle into the warm chest I was currently lying on and pushed myself up, muttering a small 'sorry'.

"You sure are dramatic today, Rei."

I looked up and came face to face with Kai.

I stifled a small yell of surprise and scrambled to my feet, saying sorry again. And I was _not blushing damn it!_

Kai chuckled, getting up as well.

"What's your problem this morning?" he asked, amused. He cocked his head to one side curiously, his big, crimson eyes looking at me innocently.

If it was possible, I blushed even more.

Damn, he looks cute...

_Down, Rei. Mustn't jump Kai. _

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I was wondering the same thing."

Kai shook his head and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"We better get inside before Tyson devourers the whole house..." he said, rolling his eyes.

I nodded.

"Let's hope Max is still alive in there..."

We made our way back into the house, slower than when I came out because I was walking stiffly. I must have pulled something when I fell, but I didn't dwell on the dull pain. It would be gone shortly anyways. What I was wondering was why it was that Kai was the one that took the brunt of the impact, yet had not a scratch on him.

When we got to the kitchen, I noticed that it was empty and clean. Max must have made Tyson help him clean up. Bless him. Less work for me.

"Wonder where they all went." I muttered, leaning against the counter.

Kai shrugged and took a seat at the table, crossing his legs regally.

I sighed and glanced at the digital clock over the stove. 9:00. Hm. Usually Kenny got here by now… Oh well. There was less noise with the younger Bladebreakers around. Speaking of which…. My gaze wondered over to my captain.

Kai had been quiet for a while now. His eyes downcast, just staring at the table, deep in thought. I frowned, puzzled at his strange behaviour and a bit worried, but I wasn't able to read his expression.

I knew that Kai had been through worst than me. Much worse. So I'd never be able to fully understand what he felt. But, we still both went through something similar. We just handled it differently.

While Kai had distanced himself from everyone around him, I situated myself with others, needing people around me. And then I just acted like nothing had happened. We both wore masks; we just picked out different ones. I don't know which of us handled our past better. While Kai might've never found any friends... I would be living in a fake life... Always hiding...

A sudden sound made me jump, and I looked up with wide eyes as Kenny ran into the room, stopping in front of us. For a second, he just stood there catching his breath. Kai and I waited patiently for the smaller boy to recover. Finally, he seemed to have gotten enough air and stood up straighter, waving around an envelope.

"Where's Tyson and Max?" he asked. "I have important news."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Taiy-Chan: There it is: the first chapter. I hope you guys thought it was okay. And I hope all of my faithful reviewers will stay faithful. 

Thanks for your support!

P.S. I highly recommend you guys to listen to Kelly Clarkson's Because of You. It's a really good song and fits this story well. (Which is probably-most likely why I named the story after it)


	3. Chapter 2

Taiy-Chan: Okay, so, we're onto the next chapter of Because of You. Coolio. Thanks to all of the reviewers and those who read this but didn't review. You guys are the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

_**"Memories"

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two **

**_"I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard"

* * *

_**

"_I have news." _

I stared at the smaller boy. News..?

"News? What about?" I asked, spotting the envelope in Kenny's hands. It looked professional.

But the brunette shook his head. "Let's wait until Tyson and Max get here, okay?"

I nodded and leaned against the counter again, my dark brows furrowed together in a frown. It must be important then, if Kenny wants to wait. But what could it be about?

"Where are those two anyways?" Kai demanded, looking around.

I shrugged, just about to answer when the two said boys burst into the room, panting for breath.

Well, speak of the devils.

"What's happening?" Tyson gasped. "Kenny told us to meet him here."

"What were you two doing?" Kai asked slowly, eying the boy's flushed cheeks and rumpled clothing.

Max and Tyson sputtered, trying to force an answer out. If their faces were flushed before, now it was even worse. I hid a laugh behind my hand.

Busted.

"Anyways," Tyson said, finally managing to speak. "What's the news about Kenny?" he turned to the younger boy, quickly changing the subject.

Kenny pushed up his glasses and opened the envelope that had been clutched tightly in his hands.

"Mr. Dickinson is calling all of the teams to meet here in Japan in two days..." he squeaked out in a rush of words.

I stared at him in shock. _All_ of the teams? It _had _to be something big. Was it another reunion?

I saw Max's eyes light up.

"Really?" he cried, smiling. He was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"That's great news!" Tyson cheered, punching his fist in the air. He and Max caught each others eyes and laughed. They shared an energetic high five and I smiled at their innocent antics.

But Kai was frowning.

"Why is he doing that?"

I was wondering the same thing. Mr. Dickinson would've given us more warning if it was a reunion... So what was he planning?

Kenny's scanned through the letter.

"It says here that he wants to introduce us to someone." he said, looking up at us through his thick glasses.

Kai raised a fine brow.

"This person is going to help Mr. Dickinson plan the next World Championships." Kenny went on. "IT doesn't say who it is, though." he added, glancing down at the letter again.

Kai nodded, deep in thought. I frowned also. This was new. Why would Mr. Dickinson...? I didn't like where this was going.

"Who could it be?" Tyson asked, looking around at his friends, but we were all as clueless as him this time.

Max shrugged.

"It could be anyone..." he trailed off. I shook my head as he broke into a smile again. "But it'll be great to see that other teams again. How long has it been since we last got together?"

I thought for a second, counting the months.

"Almost a year now." I answered.

Wow, that's a long time. I wonder how Lee and them are doing. I haven't called them lately.

"I can't wait until they get here!" Tyson grinned, practically bouncing on the spot.

Max nodded.

"It'll be great."

"Still, I wonder why Mr. D would suddenly hire someone..." Kenny said. "He never had anybody help him before."

"Yeah..." I said. "And why would we have to meet him?"

"Maybe he wants to see if we like him." Max suggested.

"Or maybe this person is more important than we think." A deep voice said. I turned to look at Kai, our gazes meeting.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

Kai leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together.

"Well, if it's so important that we meet him- _all_ of us- then it's obvious that he will be doing more than just helping Mr. Dickinson with the World Championships. Why else would Mr. Dickinson invite every team from around the world to come at such short notice?"

Damn, he had a point there.

"That is true..." Kenny muttered.

"Maybe he's going to train us or something." Max said.

"Well, we're not going to know until we know." Tyson looked at each of us. "There's nothing we can do or be sure of until we meet this guy."

I sighed and nodded. He was right. I heard Kai sigh and I could practically feel him roll his eyes.

"No shit." I heard him mutter, which made me almost roll _my_ eyes. For all his words Kai is just as childish as us sometimes.

"Then we'll just have to wait." Max said, grinning.

Tyson slung an arm around the American's shoulders. "Just what I was thinking, Maxie."

We fell into a comfortable silence, mulling over the new information, deep in our own thoughts.

"What do you want to do now?" Max turned to the blue haired boy beside him, cocking his head to one side.

"Anybody want to watch a movie to celebrate?" Tyson suggested.

"I do!" the blond cried, waving a hand in the air, blue eyes twinkling in delight.

Kenny smiled.

"Why not?"

I watched as the three left the room, laughing and carrying on. I sighed. Might as well start reading that huge book I bought yesterday.

"I'm going to my room." I said, heading for the door.

Kai got up from his seat at the table. I stopped and turned to him.

"What are you going to do, Kai?" I asked, curious.

The crimson eyed teen shrugged.

"I think I'll go for a walk." he said. "See you later." he gave me a small smile as he walked past me.

I beamed, blushing slightly.

"Bye..."

I felt my heart flutter as he waved back at me before turning out of site. My grin widened. It seemed as if I was the only one Kai actually put up with here. I shook my head.

_'Don't get your hope us, Kon.'

* * *

_

A minute later, I was in my room, going through my stuff to try and find that God forsaken book. My things were lying about the room in piles as I threw them to the side in my search, not caring where they fell.

"Where the hell is it?" I growled, getting frustrated.

"**_Mom? Mom!"_**

I flinched. What was that?

**_Dead... She was dead..._**

I stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide with shock. I closed my eyes tightly, shaking my head in denial and confusion. What... what was happening to me? Why were these memories coming back?

"No..." I whispered. "Not now..."

"**_It's all your fault!" a man's voice... thick with tears and sorrow._**

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the voices- the guilt-, but it wasn't working. I didn't want to think about this! I didn't to go back to that time...

I didn't want to remember...

"**_I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!!"_**

I groaned, my own voice echoing in my head. Why now? Why did I have to remember now?

_**A hard slap to the face. A young boy falling to the ground.**_

"**_This is all your fault." the man growled. "You killed her. It's all your fault!"_**

I fell to the ground, landing heavily on my knees. I clutched my head, tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall.

_**Pain, he was blinded by pain...**_

I shook my head violently.

"No... No, no, no! Stop it! Just stop it!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

_**And all he could see were those dead eyes... Those dead, empty eyes staring right back at him...**_

I whimpered, curling up, trying to make myself smaller. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did this always happen?

"Stop…" I pleaded, but I didn't know who I was pleading to. The only one there to hear me was myself…

_**Those eyes that will always haunt his dreams...**_

Why was no one ever there?

"I never wanted this..." I sobbed, my hands fisting in my hair. "Please, just stop. Just stop..." I rocked myself back and forth, tears streaming down my face.

**'It's my fault... It was all my fault...'**

"I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it..." I chocked, clenching my eyes shut.

"**_You killed her! How could you kill her?"_**

"No... I didn't do anything... It wasn't me..."

"**_I'll never forgive you!"_**

"Don't leave me..."

There was a loud knock on the door. My eyes snapped open and I froze... What if someone...

"Rei?" Kai's voice drifted to my ears. "Rei are you alright? What's going on?"

What? Kai? What was he doing back so soon? My eyes widened. Was he worried? I gave a sad laugh. No, why would he? Why would he care? I shook my head.

"I..." I struggled to speak through the lump in my throat. "I'm fine, Kai... It's okay." I said, just loud enough for him to hear.

There was a pause.

"You sure?" he persisted.

I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the past. I sighed with relief when it worked. Rubbing my eyes, I answered in a more steady voice.

"I'm okay, Kai. Really. Don't worry about me."

I was met with silence. Then...

"Okay... If you're sure..." he didn't sound so convinced.

"I'm sure..." I said, composing myself.

"Alright." I heard him turn away from the door and listened as his footsteps faded away.

I stood slowly, using the bed for support, the book now totally forgotten. I sighed as I dried my face. Looking towards the window, I ran a hand through my hair before walking over to it.

I opened the window, letting the cool air play with my hair. Did Kai hear me? If so, how much did he hear? How long was he there?

Questions flew through my mind, and I couldn't come up with anything to answer them. I didn't know why Kai had come back so early, nor did I understand why he was so worried.

"Maybe... Maybe I should just tell him..." I said out loud. Silence answered me.

I quickly pushed the thought away. What would he think of me if he knew? What would he say? I didn't want anyone to pity me... I didn't want anyone to be disgusted by me again. They were my friends. And I needed them more than I'd ever understand. I knew that if I told them... They would never think of me the same way again.

_'But maybe you should give them a little credit.'_ A soft voice said in the back of my mind.

Maybe I was being a little harsh. Truth be told, I didn't have a clue about how Tyson and them would react. That was what scared me. There was too much of a risk.

_They are better of not knowing. _I decided.

I pulled Driger from my pocket, smiling as the blade glowed in response. Comfort washed over me as I looked out the window, watching as a bird flew through the sky.

I didn't want to remember. I wanted to act like nothing ever happened back then. That my life had been what my team thinks it was, perfect.

But it was harder than that. They affected me too much, those memories.

If only I could erase my past.

If only I could just forget.

If only I could forget...

"**_I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to make sure that you feel all of the pain that you caused me _every single day of your life_, my dear son."_**

All of those memories...

Those dark, forsaken memories.

**TBC**

* * *

Taiy-Chan: A little bit of angst for you guys. This would've been so much shorter if I hadn't added more to the beginning. 

So leave me a review, okay?

Audios amigos!


	4. Chapter 3

Taiy-Chan: Okay and I'm back, finally, with the next instalment of Because of You! I hope you guys are still with me after the long wait! So, we finally get to meet the other teams. What will happen when the Demo Boys arrive? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"_**I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far."****

* * *

** _

I sighed heavily, struggling with the covers for what felt like the hundredth time. It was dark outside, and everyone else was peacefully asleep in their own rooms. But _no,_ not me, I'm still laying awake here, tossing and turning. I felt tired, that was for sure, but it was like my body just didn't want to quit and go to sleep.

I groaned and turned over on my side, bunching up the blanket around me. I stared at the digital clock on my bedside table. 12:04 am. How long will it take me to fall asleep?!

"Damn it." I muttered, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

How many nights have I stayed up like this, denied of the sleep I so desperately needed? It seems as if I've lost count.

It's funny actually, now that I think about it. When I was small, I used to be scared of the dark, but now after so many nights, so many hours of just sitting there, awake and surrounded by it, the dark doesn't bother me anymore.

I felt my eyes droop as my mind slowly shut down.

'Took you long enough.' I grumbled in my head.

The next thing I knew, my alarm was emitting that horrible, high pitched beep. You know what I'm talking about, right? The way it nearly makes you have a heart attack and oh-so rudely yanks you out of your dreams? Well, that's what it's doing right now.

I reached over and whacked it, hard. My hand throbbed, slightly, but the beeping stopped so it was okay. I stretched and yawned, glancing over at the clock. It was already eight o'clock. Better get downstairs.

Throwing the covers off my body, I stumbled over to the dresser, picking out my usual clothes and heading for the bathroom. Once I had my shower and changed, I headed for the kitchen, just like every day.

I passed the calendar hanging up in the hallway. One more day until the other teams will be arriving. It would be nice to see the White Tigers again. We haven't talked much since the last World Championships.

When I entered the kitchen Tyson, as usual, was busy eating everything he could get his hands on. I grimaced at the sight. Max was sitting beside the blue haired teen, eating toast like a civilized person and I couldn't help but wonder how the heck he could still eat with Tyson stuffing his face like an animal. As my eyes drifted around the room, I spotted Kai leaning against the counter drinking his coffee.

At least nothing's broken….yet….

"Oops!"

"Tyson!!"

Oh, wait a sec, never mind. I take that last thought back. Tyson just knocked his glass off the table. If they expect me to clean it up, they have another thing coming.

"You better clean that up Tyson, before someone steps on the glass." I said, walking around the mess to pour some coffee for myself.

Kai raised a fine brow at this.

"I thought you didn't care for coffee." He said, cocking his head to the side.

I shook my head, firmly telling myself that I _didn't_ just think that Kai looked cute this morning, with his hair even more messy than usual, his clothes slightly rumpled and his beautiful crimson eyes staring into mine-

"I have a feeling that I'll need the extra boost." I sighed. Kai chuckled, bringing his mug to his lips. I tried very hard not to stare.

I jumped when Kenny strode into the room, Dizzi ever present in his arms. He nodded a greeting to us and sat at the table beside Max, avoiding both Tyson and the glass that he had yet to clean up.

"Tyson," I growled "Clean that up."

Tyson pouted.

"Aww, come on, Rei. You're supposed to be the mother-hen here!" he wined.

My eyes slitted.

"Care to run that by me again, Tyson?" I hissed.

Tyson 'eep'ed and jumped up. He ran out of the room, coming back a couple of seconds later with a broom.

I smiled.

"That's more like it."

* * *

The day passed without anything out of the normal: I made lunch for everyone, Tyson ate all of it, Kai trained and Max got hyper. Time seemed to fly as three o'clock rolled around.

We were all outside, sitting around Tyson's Beyblade dish, not really doing anything.

"We should be training." Kai said from his spot on the ground, hands behind his head as he stared up at the cloudless sky.

Tyson shrugged, taking a seat on the porch beside me.

"It's not like they said anything about the 2006 World Championships yet."

Kai snorted.

"Yeah, but knowing you, the more practice, the better."

Tyson jumped to his feet, balling his fists.

"You arrogant-"

"Hey you guys!!!!!" our heads snapped up at the sudden, yet familiar voice.

Mariah skipped around the corner of the house, waving to us. We just stared at her, wide eyed. Lee, Gary, and Kevin came up behind her. Oh, but it didn't stop there. Following the White Tigers were the All Stars, and the Majestics.

"W-what?!" Kenny managed to stutter out.

Lee smiled.

"It's nice to see you all again."

"You're not supposed to be here yet!" Kenny cried. "You're not supposed to come till tomorrow!!"

Michael laughed.

"No, that's when the meeting is. We have to be here today to be able to be at the BBA office tomorrow."

"Are you guys the only ones coming?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kai stiffen.

Kevin shrugged.

"How are we supposed to know? We just met up at the airport and agreed to come over together." He said.

I nodded.

Tyson seemed to come to his senses then. He ran over to the two teams to greet them.

"The whole gang's finally back together again!" He shouted, jumping around his friends.

I rolled my eyes, but a small grin was fighting its way onto my face. It was nice to have the whole gang back together again. I leaned back on my hands, the porch's wood cool beneath my fingers.

I looked up when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Seeing who it was, I smiled.

"Hey Lee." I said as the black haired boy sat beside me.

"Hi Rei. How you doing? You look tired."

I sighed.

"Took me a while to get to sleep last night." I explained.

Lee nodded in understanding. "I know how that feels."

I laughed.

Eventually, I got up to see the other teams. Walking around the familiar people, I was surprised to see Johnny and Kai talking together. And I mean actually talking. Not having a verbal war or glaring contest. I just stood there for a while and stared, not believing my eyes.

Robert saw my surprised look and came over to me.

"I couldn't believe it either." He said, shaking his head.

I nodded, finally tearing my eyes away from the two proud teens. "It's… It's a miracle." I said.

Robert laughed. "Maybe."

A sudden silence descended on the dojo, but it wasn't a comfortable one. Tension practically split the air. I looked up in surprise.

Everyone was staring at something; I followed their gaze and gasped.

Tala, Bryan, and Spencer stood leaning against the house, as if not aware of the looks they were getting. The silence was almost deafening.

Everyone was watching as Kai stepped forward, walking over to the Russians to stand before their captain. The two teens stared at each other for a moment. Then, Kai offered a small smile and held out his hand. I heard a couple sharp intakes of breath from the audience.

After a moment's hesitation, Tala took the bluenett's hand, something we all didn't expect the usually stoic blader to do. The red haired teen flashed Kai a genuine smile, which was returned. The Russian pulled our captain into a friendly hug, which Kai returned. The other Demolition Boys were grinning crookedly.

I felt jealousy bubble inside me but forcibly pushed it down, telling myself that Kai was just a friend, nothing else. Everyone around them stood stalk still, not moving. Kai and Tala were now talking, Kai laughing at something that Tala said. Kai then greeted Spencer and Bryan, who, to everyone's surprise, also gave Kai a hug and a smile.

I looked over at Tyson wearily. I knew he never really forgave the Demoliton Boys for the first championships; even after all these years. It was as if he still felt threatened by them; as if he was worried that Kai may leave us for them again.

My golden eyes found the Japanese blader and I almost shook my head at the sight. Tyson was fuming. I winced. I better step in before he does something he'll regret.

I made my way over to the Russians, coming to stand beside Kai. The said bluenett turned to me. The others stopped talking and pinned me with curious stares. After a moment, Kai spoke.

"Rei, let me introduce you to the Demolition Boys." He said slowly, cautiously, as if he expected me to do something drastic.

I stared at him.

"Kai, we've already met…"

Kai shook his head.

"Back then, they weren't really themselves." He explained. Kai gestured to his old team. "Rei, these are my friends: Tala, Bryan and Spencer."

I took a deep breath and held out my hand to Tala. If Kai called them his friends they must mean a lot to him, so I decided that I'd give them a second chance. Because, deep down, I had always known that the Russians weren't as bad as they had first seemed.

"Nice to see you again, Rei." Tala said, smiling. I returned it weakly.

Spencer gave my hand a firm shake, nodding a greeting. Then, I turned to Bryan. My hand paused for just a second and my mind flashed back to the day when we first met. But I trusted Kai, so I had to trust his word as well.

Bryan shook my hand and I looked up. Deep golden met clear lavender. I saw the gilt in his eyes and that was all I needed. So when he opened his mouth to apologize, I just shook my head.

"It's okay." I grinned. "It's nice to see you guys again." And I wasn't lying.

Bryan nodded, just a small trace of a smile curving his lips, but it was there. As I let go of his hand, I saw Kai look thankfully at me. I nodded back.

Another awkward silence descended on us. No one was moving and I resisted the urge to shift from foot to foot. Finally, Max stepped forward and shook hands with Spencer as if they had been life long friends. The others, though still wary of the Russians, said their hello's and went back to their original conversations.

I looked around for him, but it seemed like Tyson had left.

* * *

I smiled and sat down at the table. The other teams had only just left. I was glad they came here to visit us instead of just heading for their hotel; it was nice to be all together again.

Max was sitting beside me, just finishing his dinner. Tyson sat to his left, examining his blade. He hadn't said a word to any of us since the other teams had left. I looked up when Kai came in, motioning for him to sit beside me. For once, he complied and took a seat.

Tyson glared at the two-toned boy, dropping Dragoon onto the table.

"So, what's it like being with your _old_ friends again, huh Kai?" he sneered.

I sighed heavily and rested my hands on the table. I had been expecting this. Kai turned his steely glare to the younger boy's face.

"What is your problem Tyson?" he demanded coolly.

The said boy slammed his hands down on the table.

"What's my problem?!" he repeated. "What's my problem? Maybe my problem is your so called friends. Last time you were with them, you almost left the team!" he shouted.

Kai growled low in his throat.

"You don't know half of the story, Tyson." He ground out through clenched teeth. His hands were balled into fists on his laps, his knuckles white.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "I know enough. Those guys are nothing but a bunch of _freaks_. They may as well be dead for all I care."

That seemed to hit something in Kai. He stood up abruptly, the force of the sudden action throwing his chair backwards.

"Look, Tyson." He hissed, obviously restraining himself. "The Demolition Boys are as much as my friends as my family. We grew up together and, believe it or not, we've been through a lot together. If you don't give a shit about them, that's fine with me, but if you ever," his burning eyes locked with Tyson's. "_Ever_ insult them again, maybe I _will_ leave the Bladebreakers." His crimson eyes flashed and he left without another word.

I heard the front door slam and sighed.

"Tyson, that was uncalled for." I said. I held up my hand when he opened his mouth to argue. "I don't care about what you have to say, Tyson, but Kai's got a point. You act like you don't trust Kai's word on them-"

"Maybe because I don't." Tyson grumbled like a spoilt child.

I rolled my eyes, but continued, trying to ignore my own frustration building up inside me. I bit my lip angrily. How could I make him understand? Tyson could be just as stubborn as Kai sometimes.

"Well, if you can't trust Kai's word, then why trust Kai at all?" my eyes slitted.

Tyson didn't say anything, stunned into a guilty silence. He stared down at his plate, biting his lip.

"Don't judge people from what you've heard about them before you hear _their_ side of the story." I growled, getting to my feet.

I stomped out of the kitchen, not looking back to see the look on Tyson's face.

I found Kai outside on the porch, leaning on the wooden railing and staring up at the stars. I sighed again. Seemed like my role of Peacemaker wasn't over yet.

"Don't listen to Tyson." I said softly, coming to stand beside him. "Just give him some time. He'll come around. It'll all be okay." My words sounded cheesy and fake, but I didn't have anything else to offer him.

I didn't get an answer.

_It'll all be okay…_ I repeated to myself, staring up at the stars.

Back then, I didn't realize just how wrong I was.

**TBC

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: Damn, that chapter was hard to write (sigh!). Not much angst in that chapter, but it's all coming, don't you worry.

Ta ta for now!


	5. Chapter 4

Taiy-Chan: Sorry for the wait everyone. If you don't see this updated for a bit, don't think that I've given up on it. I'm not the type to do things like that. When I start a story, I always finish it, readers that have read my other works probably know this already as I have never given up on a story before.

Anyways, thanks to all of you awesome reviewers who are (hopefully) still out there! I can't believe I have 90 reviews already! OMG!

Okay, I've delayed enough! On with the chapter!!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns neither Beyblade nor its characters or the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_**Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk…"

* * *

**_

**_Dark walls closed in around me. I shivered; it was cold in the basement. Curling in on myself, I wrapped my thin arms around my beaten frame. He did it again. He did it again and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I… didn't even try._**

**_My eyes drooped and I felt the tears come again, but I refused to cry; I cry too much already._**

_**He had left me here, cold and bleeding. He just upped and left, not even looking back or offering me any kind of reassurance. He was probably going to the bar again.**_

**_I sighed._**

**_Then he'd come home drunk and do it all over again._**

"**_Why…" my voice was raspy and my throat stung. "Why does he do this to me?" I asked to the empty house._**

**_But, of course, no one answered. No one was ever there for me, not anymore. I could already feel all the cuts and bruises healing themselves, giving a slight pinch of pain as the skin closed. Seconds later all that was left was sensitive, pink skin and the phantom pain of what wasn't there anymore. No evidence left. Wiped clean like a blackboard. My own body against me._**

**_I curled into a tighter ball when I hear the front door slam open. I crawled away from the middle of the room to hide myself in one of its dusty corners. I squeezed my eyes shut as his unsteady footsteps above me made their way down the stairs._**

**_Those damned tears were back, prickling at the back of my closed eyes. I clutched my hands over my heart and held back a despaired sob. _**

**I don't want to do this again…. I don't want to have to go through it again! **

**_I felt his presence hovering over me like a predator's; hungry. After minutes of lying there like that, I opened my golden eyes, fear evident in my golden pools…._**

**_And he smiled at me.

* * *

_**

I jolted awake, the bed sheets tangled around me. I struggled out of bed, drenched in cold sweat. I took a deep breath and ran cool hands over my face, shuddering. That dream again. I hadn't had it for a long time. Why was it coming back now?

My amber eyes caught something on the bedside table, metal reflecting the moonlight. Allowing a small, sad smile to grace my pale face, I strode over to the object, picking it up and running my hands over the warm surface.

Drigger gave a reassuring green glow, as if hoping to calm me down. I sighed heavily, setting the blade down again as my eyes travelled to the window. It was a clear night, the stars shining brightly under the full moon. I shook my head, heading for the small bathroom connected to my room.

Splashing cold water on my sweaty face, I glanced at myself in the mirror, much like I had done just a day before.

My skin was paler than usual and my golden eyes had dark circles under them. I frowned. The stress was getting to me. I wasn't used to the memories coming back at night; it'd been so long since they had last plagued me.

"I wonder what triggered them…" I muttered, running a hand through my messy hair.

As I threw myself back onto my bed, I glanced at the clock. It was only midnight and I wasn't even tired. Not any more anyways.

However, I did try to get back to sleep because if the dark circles under my eyes were any clue, I really did need the rest. After what felt like hours of tossing and turning I figured that sleep just didn't want to come.

Throwing the covers off me once again, I slipped out of my room, bare feet making not a sound on the wooden floor. As I made my way down the empty hallway, I could hear Tyson's loud snoring coming from his room. I shook my head. I was so glad that I couldn't hear that racket from my room.

I walked down the stairs, evading the parts that creaked if you stepped on them. Finally, I made it to the front door. Not bothering to put on any shoes, I opened the sliding door, stepping out into the cool night air.

My bare feet hit the wooden patio softly as I walked around the house, its surrounding porch preventing me from having to walk on the rocky ground.

As I rounded the last corner, I stopped suddenly. Someone else was out here. I could see its dark silhouette from were I was standing. Walking over to the person, I came to stand beside them, leaning against the railing and looking up at the silver moon above us.

"Kind of late to be outside, isn't it, Kai?" I said, glancing at the other through the corners of my eyes, my lips quirking up in a small smile.

The blue haired blader just shrugged, not bothering to answer. I shook my head. Typical Kai. But as I took a closer look I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his tense shoulders and his tight lips.

Kai just ignored me, giving me a practiced cold shoulder. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him and continued.

"You know what I just realized?" I said, feeling much like I was talking to a brick wall. I was met with silence once again. "Ian wasn't with the Demolition Boys when they arrived yesterday." I watched for a reaction, raising a fine brown when Kai grimaced, one so small that if I hadn't been looking for it, I would've missed it.

"He couldn't come?" I pressed, curious to know just why Kai was so worked up about this. "He _is_ still part of the Demolition Boys, right?"

Kai snorted and rolled his eyes. I knew that sound and look. Translation? Are you really asking me that, you idiot?

I sighed.

"I know, stupid question… But you never know, right?" Kai didn't even bother putting the energy into answering me. Undaunted, I kept going. "Did he have other things he had to do?"

Finally, I got a verbal answer.

"You could say that." Kai muttered, still not looking at me.

I frowned.

"You're worried about him." It was not a question.

Kai's crimson eyes snapped to my face at last as they widened slightly in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it, shutting it with a _click_. I was surprised by my observation as well, though I fought hard not to show it. Since when had I been able to read Kai so clearly?

After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"Why would you think I was worried about Ian?" Kai asked, looking up at the stars.

I shrugged, staring up at the sky as well.

"Your body language. You're tense Kai and you have talked said less and less over these last few days." My golden eyes peered at him from behind my dark bangs. "You're not as stoic as you think."

Kai didn't answer, chewing over my words. He shifted slightly, looking down at his clenched hands and forcibly relaxing them.

"It's…." he shook his head. "It's a long story." He finally said.

I nodded; I knew that I had already questioned him enough for the night. We stood there, looking up at the night sky, comfortable in each other's presence.

We stayed like that for long minutes, not saying anything and just enjoying the night. After a while, my body decided to remind me just how cold it was outside. I shivered.

"Cold?" I glared at Kai, who smirked. He was only wearing a sleeveless top and loose pants. His bare arms didn't even have goose bumps on them.

"It's only minus a million out here." I said sarcastically, resting my chin in my hands.

Kai shook his head, an amused smile gracing his lips, any past tension gone from his stance. My eyes were transfixed as his pink tongue poked out to wet those full lips, leaving them glistening. I gulped, tearing my eyes away with a great amount of effort as my cheeks flushed red.

Kai gave me a weird look as I started coughing, images flowing into my mind that were not so innocent. I silently cursed myself and refused to meet Kai's confused gaze. With my face beet red, I straightened, not able to look the blue haired blader in the eye as I bid him good night.

Kai chuckled, inclining his head in farewell as I hurried back to the doors of the house, not wanting the other to see my blush. I had a feeling he saw it anyways.

When I reached my bed, I fell on top of it in a messy heap. I was definitely tired now, that was for sure. Slowly climbing under the warm covers I glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock and the day was only just beginning.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kai." Tyson said softly. 

I looked up from the book I was reading to stare at my loud team mate. Shock made my eyes widen comically. I was surprised that Tyson had apologized so willingly. He had really grown up over the years.

The others were giving Tyson odd looks as well and the dark haired blader had the modesty to blush and fidget, shifting from foot to foot. Kai gave him a cool glance from where he was seated on a comfy chair, a book laying on his lap. The duel haired blader raised a fine brow at the younger, going back to his book when Tyson didn't move to say anything else.

"Uh, for yesterday, I mean." Tyson went on awkwardly. "I… Didn't have a right to say those things about the Demolition Boys." He explained.

"They are not who you think they are." Kai said, not looking up from the thick book. Turning a page, he went on. "They didn't have a choice back then. It was beat or be beaten, quite literally."

Tyson looked down, nodding and we knew that that conversation was officially closed. I smiled.

"Tyson, you have really matured." The World Champion turned to give me a confused look. I chuckled. "Only a couple of years ago you wouldn't have apologized to anyone even if they offered you a thousand dollars."

Max nodded.

"Rei is totally right, Tyson." The blonde feigned a dramatic sob. "We're… So proud of you." Max fanned himself as crocodile tears fell from his baby blue eyes.

I laughed and Tyson glared at the blonde. Kai just rolled his eyes, shaking his head, a thing that he does a lot when we're around him.

"Max, if you're such a good actor, go act in a soap opera." Tyson huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The American giggled, stopping his act to tackle the other in a big bear hug. I inched away, not wanting to get caught between them.

I went back to my book, the black lines and letters not registering in my brain as my thoughts wandered away from the heroes and the plot to other things.

Who was this guy that Mr. Dickenson wanted us to meet? It had been bothering me every since the day we found out about him. The BBA headman never needed any help with the tournament before, so why now?

I sighed. Maybe he was just getting old. I frowned. Now that I think about it, how old was Mr. Dickenson anyways? I never thought of it before…

As I brought myself back to the present, I realized that though I had turned the page of my book, I didn't remember anything from the page before. Sighing again, I closed the book, laying it on the floor as I lounged back on the couch. My mind wasn't in for reading at the moment anyways.

My golden eyes landed on Kai, who had drowned out Max and Tyson's loud voices as he lost himself in the thick volume he was reading. I stared at it in wonder. It must have at least one thousand pages. Loosing interest with the book, my eyes travelled up my captain's form, taking in the well built chest and arms that flexed every time he turned a page. I noticed how even though he was abnormally strong; Kai really had a small frame, maybe even smaller than mine. His strength was hidden, leaving his opponents to underestimate him.

Kai must have felt my stare for he looked up from his book just as my eyes reached his face. Blushing heavily I turned away, picking up my book and opening it once again. Is it just me or did Kai just chuckle under his breath? Looking at the silent blader from over my book I glared. Smug little bastard…

I nearly dropped my book when Kenny came bursting through the living room door. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The small boy was bent over, hands resting on his knees as he gasped for breath. He's been doing that a lot lately too; he has to get fit badly if running from the front door to here wears him out.

Tyson and Max paused in their wrestling match to turn to the brunette, watching him with curious eyes. Kenny straightened.

"We have to get going, you guys. All of the other teams are waiting for us outside." He explained hurriedly. "They walked over from the hotel that Mr. Dickenson housed them in. We have to go now if we want to get to the BBA Office on time."

Nodding, Kai and I got up from our seats, leaving our books resting on our chairs. Max tried to get up also, but Tyson held him down, bringing the blonde to the floor as he shouted something about him and Max finishing their 'match'. Kenny made the mistake of trying to intervene and got caught in the middle, screaming shrilly.

Kai rolled his crimson eyes, leaning back against the wooden wall as I laughed; my eyes happy and bright.

My smile turned sad as I watched my team's antics: Kai's usual indifferent pose on the wall, Max and Tyson's energy and Kenny's keen sense of getting into trouble. They were my family, I realized, and they meant so much to me. But sometimes I felt like I was betraying them. They thought so much of me when I was nothing but an image; a fake mask that I hid behind every day.

Golden pools darkened as my bangs shadowed my face. They must never find out. Or else they'll just push me away like all of the other people did.

They can never know.

Ever.

**TBC**

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Well, I finally got my butt in gear and wrote the fourth chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Keep those reviews coming! 

I'm predicting that this story will be no more than eighteen chapters, probably less. I hope you guys will stick with me that long! Thanks again for staying with me so far!

Wait for me, okay? Just remember that I'm going to finish this, no matter what.

Adios!


	6. Chapter 5

Taiy-Chan: Okay, I have finally kicked my ass in gear to write the fifth chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; we've reached the one hundred mark already! Keep them coming! Anyways, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade or the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt."

* * *

**_

I sighed heavily, raising my golden eyes to the sky. Happy chatter buzzed around me as the top Beyblading teams headed for the BBA office. It was a sunny day out, not a cloud in sight and I was depressed. Well, not really depressed; I just had this really bad feeling lurking in the back of my mind.

It didn't help that my bad feelings were usually right.

Damn.

For once, I found myself at the back of the group, trailing along after my friends as we strode down the sidewalk. Even the Demolition Boys were in front of me. It was strange but I didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up from where I had been staring at my feet. Crimson met gold and Kai raised a delicate brow. The blue haired boy paused and waited for me, falling into step beside me.

I was surprised to find myself standing taller than the team captain. My strides were slightly longer than his and I almost had to look down at him when he spoke. It was a strange feeling, but not unwelcome. I resisted the urge to smirk.

"What's wrong with you today?" Kai demanded; ever the blunt one.

I just shrugged, not really knowing myself. But it seemed as if that wasn't enough for the silent boy, for he glared at me until I answered verbally.

"I don't know." I sighed. Hearing him growl darkly under his breath, I quickly continued. "Uh, I mean… I just find it strange that Mr. Dickenson needs an assistant all of a sudden. He's been planning the World Championships by himself for years."

I saw Kai nod; he had been wondering the same thing.

"But Mr. Dickenson is getting older. Maybe this year he figured that he would need some extra help." Kai reasoned, looking up at me and frowning. "When did you get so tall?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile and didn't even bother to resist the urge to pat his head. Kai glared at me again before turning away, muttering angrily under his breath. I laughed, he was just too cute!

Kai glared at me through long lashes, the slight pink flush shading his cheeks totally ruining the effect. I just smiled at the poor boy and gave him a saucy wink. The blush deepened and Kai quickly averted his eyes to the front.

I turned a giggle into an amused snort, afraid of annoying the Russian further. It seemed as if embarrassing Kai has become my new favourite pastime, at least until he gets fed up and kills me, that is.

Shaking my head, I watched the people bustle through the streets, a content smile on my lips and the bad feeling forgotten.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the BBA Office. As the teams slowly filed in through the double glass doors, my eyes drifted skyward. A hawk flapped lazily overhead, looking down at the buildings below. My eyes fell to the ground, but as I turned to catch up with my friends, something caught my eye.

It was a black convertible, its surface sleek and shiny; not a spot of dirt marring its chic doors or windows. I frowned. Did it belong to the mysterious man Mr. Dickenson wanted us to meet?

A young man trotted over to the car, having exited from the BBA building. He was wearing the BBA working uniform and gave me a quick bow before he hastily unlocked the car, nervously getting in the vehicle. I cocked my head in confusion. The poor guy must have been asked to put this expensive looking car away, but why hadn't the owner parked it in the first place?

When the BBA worker finally managed to open the driver door of the vehicle, a familiar scent washed over me. I tensed but as sudden as it appeared, it was gone. Sniffing the air once again, I decided that it must have been just my imagination. I watched solemnly as the skinny man carefully drove the car to the private parking lot behind the tall building.

The dark feeling was back. I knew what it was now. Dread.

"Ray?"

I turned. Max was waiting for me at the double glass doors. He must have noticed my discomfort as I walked towards him, for he gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry, bud." He said, wrapping a friendly arm around my shoulders. We entered the building together, the group of teams standing a few feet away from us. "It won't be that bad." The blonde released me, flashing his one-hundred watt grin one more time. "Sometimes, change is a good thing."

I froze, my wide eyes turning to meet his electric blue ones. Max gave me a confused look before heading up to join the others. Sighing heavily, I trained my golden eyes on the ground.

Back to that stupid change thing again, huh? Just when I was getting settled in from the last 'change' too. I sighed again, glancing up at the large group of beyblading teams in front of me, impatiently waiting for the BBA Headman.

"In my life… change is never a good thing." I whispered.

I made my way over to the large group, weaving around my friends and team mates to come to a stop beside one of the large, plush couches left for customers.

I plopped myself down beside Kai, letting out a slow breath. The BBA lobby was a fair size, plain, white desks were set up for customer service and other information things like that. On the wall, the BBA logo was displayed in all its glory. I smiled slightly. Beside it were many certificates and awards won for things like 'best Beyblading Tournament' or 'Best Office of the Year'. BBA employees rushed in and out of the room, passing folders or making calls before disappearing down one of the many hallways lining the room.

The top Beyblading teams were crowded around the waiting area, talking in quiet whispers and glancing around them. From where I was seated, I could see Kevin and Lee talking to the secretary at her wooden desk. Kevin, not being tall enough to see over the desk, had been lifted up by Lee and was now yelling loudly at the poor lady.

"What the hell do you mean 'we don't have an appointment'?!" green haired youth roared. Both the secretary and Lee winced at the volume. "Do you _know_ who you're talking to?!"

Lee quickly set Kevin back on the ground, smiling apologetically to the shocked woman.

"What he means to say is… We were invited here by Mr. Dickenson to meet someone. We're the top beyblading teams."

The secretary gasped. "Oh! I'm very sorry! Mr. Dickenson will be ready for you in a moment; he's in a meeting right now. He should only be a couple of minutes."

Lee bowed and muttered a small thanks before dragging a still fuming Kevin away from the desk.

"Mom!!!"

I jumped at the sudden yell, snapping me head up to glance at Max, who had sprung up from his seat.

Sure enough, just entering the lobby was Judy. The blonde woman smiled at her excited child, coming forward to give the other American a hug. My golden pools widened as I saw who was behind her.

"Dad?" It was Tyson's turn to stare as his father walked in behind Judy. But, he wasn't alone. Tyson chocked when he saw the person behind his dad. "_Grandpa?!"_

The old Granger grinned.

"What's up, home dog! Didn't think that you were the only one invited, did 'ya?" Grandpa G burst out into loud laugher, earning annoyed glares from the workers around him. If he noticed them, he ignored it.

Poor Tyson could only gape as his father and grandfather came over to him to say a proper hello.

I heard Tyson groan.

"Did you _have_ to come, Grandpa?" he wined.

Shaking my head, I settled in my seat.

"I wonder why Judy and the Grangers are here…" I muttered. Cocking my head to the side, I glanced at Kai. "Got any guesses?" I asked.

Kai sent me a glare. Must still be mad about my teasing earlier on today. I just smiled sweetly back at him until he answered. The blue haired boy sighed and shrugged.

"It just shows that this meeting is more important that we first thought." He said.

I nodded. He was right.

"Excuse me," The secretary from before was standing beside her desk, offering our large group a small smile. "Mr. Dickenson is ready to see you now."

I stayed in my seat, watching with calculating eyes as my fellow peers followed the woman down one of the long hallways. The adults walked behind them, chatting softly to one another. They filed out until only me and Kai were left, the Demolition Boys having cast their old team mate a curious glance before leaving as well.

I sighed.

"Not many people seem to be bothered about this sudden meeting." I said, leaning back into the couch's cushions.

Kai shook his head. "If they do, they are hiding it very well." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Kai shook his head and continued. "As far as I know, only us and the Demolition Boys have even talked about the strangeness of the situation." Kai turned crimson orbs to meet my golden ones.

I couldn't tear my eyes away and found myself falling into those endless red pools. Shaking myself mentally I frowned.

"You know," I said, smiling slightly. "I think that's the most you've said to me in one go all day… Or all week for that matter." My grin widened when Kai shot me a glare that didn't have any effect on me.

I laughed, slinging an arm around his stiff shoulders. The stoic teen shot me a hard look before shifting uncomfortably.

'_Uh, uh, uh… You're not getting away that easily.'_ I thought, smiling wickedly.

Kai bit his lip, squirming in my firm grasp. He shot me another glare and if looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be dead ten times over. But, looks couldn't kill and my smile stayed in place as I pulled the poor boy closer, relishing at the contact and the warmth of his bare arms against mine.

Was it just me or was Mr. Sourpuss blushing?

I looked closer, leaning in until our faces were inches apart.

Nope, it definitely _wasn't_ just me. He was blushing! I always knew that it was possible.

Kai turned his head to face me, only to find our lips just inches apart. His eyes widened considerably, but he caught himself before he jumped in surprise.

The blush on Kai's cheeks darkened and I could feel my own face heating up. Separated by just a couple of centimetres, I felt my heart start to beat faster and my eyes started to droop as I leaned closer…

"Kai!! Rei!! What are you waiting for?!"

We sprang apart, breath coming out in quick pants, staring at each other with shock. Our faces were flushed with embarrassment and excitement and I silently cursed Tyson. The boy had the _worst_ timing.

We stood up, not meeting each other's gazes as we walked down the long hallway through the BBA building. My heart was still pounding. What had happened back there? It was as if Kai had some sort of magnetic pull on me that I had no power over. We were so close… I shook my head. No, right now I had figure out what the hell was happening between us. And if I was ready to put my trust in another once again. I mentally winced. I've been hurt too many times…. But maybe with Kai it could be different. I squashed that thought as quickly as it came. There was no point in hoping only to be let down in the future. It had happened before.

Kai and I caught up with the group standing outside of Mr. Dickenson's office. A couple of our friends gave us curious looks and for a second I thought they knew what happened. But they just nodded at me in greeting before turning back to their teams. I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

The secretary knocked sharply on the door, opening it when a muffled 'come in' was heard from the other side. Entering the room, she bowed respectively.

"The Beyblade teams are here, sir." She said, smiling slightly as Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"Show them to the meeting room; it's more spacious there. I'll be with them in a minute." The woman nodded, turning and exiting the room, closing the door softly behind her. She turned to us crowding around her. "If you would follow me please."

She led us to another door just down the hall, opening it and letting the teams and parents pass through. It was a long room, a brown, polished wood table extended from the front to the back. Many black, comfy looking chairs surrounded the desk. The teens sat themselves around the table, placing themselves with their respective teams. I found myself between Kai and Tyson, the former still avoiding my gaze.

A couple of minutes later, Stanley Dickenson entered the room, smiling brightly at us all as he nodded his head in greeting.

"I'm glad you all still came after such short notice. It is very much appreciated." He started.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. D!" Michael called from the end of the table. "We'll curious about this mysterious guy you want us to meet!"

The BBA chairman smiled kindly, nodding.

"Yes, I asked you all to come here today to meet a very important person." The old man's gaze settled on me. "He will be helping the BBA plan the World Championships starting next year," My eyes narrowed suspiciously at the grey haired man's look. Dread gnawed at the pit of my stomach and suddenly I felt trapped, like a wild animal in a cage. I needed to get out of here. "You will see a lot of him in years to come." Mr. Dickenson continued, finally moving his eyes to someone else. But the sinking feeling in my heart only got worse. "And I want you to meet him today and tell me what you think."

Kai must have noticed my discomfort, for he turned to me, our eyes finally locking once again.

"What is it, Rei?" he whispered.

I just shook my head, my palms slick with sweat. Kai gave me one last worried glance before turning back to face Mr. Dickenson. The BBA Headman's eyes were on me again and my heart started to pound.

"So, without further ado," Mr. Dickenson said as the door behind him started to open. "May I introduce, Mr. Shen Kon."

And my world came crashing down.

**TBC**

* * *

Taiy-Chan: And it's done! Holy crap, do you know how hard it was to come up with a name for Mr. Kon?! It took me a while to think of a good one. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a review now! This story has finally started!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Taiy-Chan: Well, would you look at that. I'm already writing the next chapter of this story and it's only been a couple of days since I've last updated. I don't know when this will be done, but it looks like it will be before April. You guys _so_ owe me. People were wondering (and were appalled) about Rei being taller than Kai. He's not really THAT much taller, just taller. You know how you measure yourself compared to your friends and one inch seems like four feet? Like that. And plus, I have a thing for Uke Kai. But don't worry; Kai's not going to be a pushover in this fic. Definitely not. You'll see why in this chapter.

Anyways, angst starts here you guys! Lots of Rei thoughts and memories here.

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns neither the show nor the title of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_**Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me."

* * *

**_

"_May I introduce, Mr. Shen Kon."_

Those words echoed in my head, over and over again. I distantly heard a couple people gasp, but I didn't move, couldn't. I could only stare at the one person, the one memory that stood before us now.

His golden gaze travelled around the room, looking at all the faces that greeted him. His unruly black hair stuck up in all directions. He was smiling, and I was the only one who could see that it was fake. Cold dread made me brake out in sweat when I realized that this, this was real and no matter how hard I tried, I'd never be able to wake up from this nightmare.

My eyes never left him; I was frozen in my seat. My heart was pounding so fast I could hear it. My breaths came out in quick pants and I didn't even think to calm it. My thoughts ran around in panicked circles.

He was here. He was back. And in my heart, I knew he wasn't here for just the job. My hands clutched at my seat's arm rests, slick with sweat. I knew what he really came back for.

Me.

Everyone's eyes slowly turned to me, whispers exchanging from one person to another. 'Kon?' they repeated. 'Is he related to Rei?' I didn't look at any of them; my eyes couldn't seem to move from the man standing in front of us.

Only one voice, only one word got through to me.

"Rei?"

My eyes finally tore away from Shen to lock with crimson. Kai was looking at me, confused. His blood red pools travelled over my frame, taking in my sweating hands and tense shoulders. His eyes locked with mine once again and saw the panic in them. He frowned.

"As you all have probably guessed, Mr. Kon is related to our very own Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers." Mr. Dickenson announced, smiling at me.

He didn't know. He didn't know what that man made me go through. No one knew but me.

Everyone's eyes were now on Shen, who stood proudly in front of them. He was tall, so much taller than I remembered. His muscled arms were resting at his sides and his t-shirt looked oddly casual compared to Mr. Dickenson's black suit.

Then he finally spoke.

"Yes." He said in his deep, tenor voice. "I'm Rei's father."

The line was so cliché that I almost laughed, but I was panicking now. The room was too small- too small for me. The eyes- all of the eyes were trapping me. My hands clenched into tight fists. The questions, theirs and mine, were too much for me.

Kai was staring at me again; he seemed to be the only one who noticed such a negative reaction from me. The others laughed at my expression, giggling about how I was so shocked, that I must be _so_ happy. But I paid no heed to them. All I could focus on, all I could think about was how the walls seemed to be closing in on me, how my father smiled at me.

I met Kai's confused gaze.

"I have to get out of here." I whispered, my voice cracking.

He gave me a small nod, turning back to the front when Mr. Dickenson spoke again, directing everyone's attention back to him.

"I'm sure you all have many questions you want to ask both men, but now is not the time." The old man said. "It has been almost seven years since Shen and Rei have last seen each other. Actually, Shen was blamed for something he didn't do and was banned from seeing Rei."

I was about to sigh with relief, but stopped when those last words caught up to me. Wait a sec: 'Something he _didn't _do?' My heart clenched in my chest and I ground my teeth together in fury. I glared hard at Shen, my gold eyes slitted dangerously. That _liar. _

No one noticed my reaction. The adults and teens around me were listening intently to the BBA chairman, some leaning forward in their seats in anticipation.

"But the court has finally seen their mistake and let him come back to reclaim custody on his son once again."

My breath caught in my throat. What… What was happening? I had known that Shen was back for me, but I thought… My eyes widened as a dark thought hit me. The papers were lost. All of the evidence against him was lost. I'll have no choice… I won't be eighteen for another three years! I can't… I can't….

I had never so badly wanted to curl up and die than I did then.

"Right now, I think it would be an ideal time to let father and son catch up a bit." Mr. Dickenson continued.

I wanted to run, to get out of this place, to run from the change that was waiting for me here.

I stared with wide eyes as the others nodded in agreement. No, no… Don't leave me alone with him. Don't let him take me away. But they were grinning at me, happy for my reunion with my father. They didn't know. They didn't have a clue. And if, or once, they did know, who said that they would believe me?

Mr. Dickenson smiled at my friends' reactions. "So, Rei-"

"Wait."

My golden pools snapped over to the one beside me, and I very nearly gaped in shock. The people around me were giving each other confused looks but my captain ignored them.

Mr. Dickenson jumped at the tone of the Russian's voice.

"What is it, Kai?" he asked shakily. Kai always had that effect on him.

I was currently wondering the same thing. What was Kai doing? I felt foolish hope rise in me -maybe he was going to help me, maybe he actually would understand- but I angrily pushed it away. Hope was never something you could count on. I learnt that the hard way.

Kai's crimson eyes moved from Shen to Mr. Dickenson and back again. His brow was furrowed with thought as if he were trying to solve a hard equation.

"I have the papers that you asked me for last week." He finally said. "They're downstairs and I would like to go and get them."

Mr. Dickenson nodded, still confused.

"But what does that have to do-" He started, but Kai interrupted him for the second time.

"I need Rei to sign the last of them; you did say that you needed his signature as well, right?" Kai stared coolly at the poor man before him.

The BBA chairman nodded, patting his sweaty forehead with a white handkerchief.

"Yes, yes I did say that, didn't I? We need both your signature and Rei's because Rei is second to you on the Bladebreakers." He mumbled, as if talking to himself.

Kai nodded.

"We'll need to get them now." The stoic boy said, moving to stand. I could only stare in shock, my eyes darting from my blue haired savoir back to Mr. Dickenson.

The poor man nodded and then snapped his head up to regard Kai, as if just realizing something.

"Can't that wait until-"

"I want to get it done now." Kai said sternly, getting up from his seat. "If you will excuse us." Giving me a pointed look, Kai brushed past the stuttering BBA headman to the wooden door we only just walked through a couple minutes ago.

The other teams gave each other confused looks, frowning and hating Kai for taking me away and preventing the reunion between my father and me. I couldn't thank him more for it.

Standing on shaky feet, I followed silently, not daring to look up at my father's seething eyes. I knew he was mad; he had a chance to be alone with me but someone came in his way. And if I wasn't careful, he'd go after Kai as well.

I felt tears prick behind my eyes and I blinked them away. It wouldn't help anything if I started to cry now. I shook my head. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Right when I found a new life, right when I found a new family, change had to come and mess it all up.

It was only once the door was safely closed behind us that I let out a heavy sigh of relief. I turned to my hero, giving him a hesitant smile.

"Thanks, Kai." I whispered.

Kai didn't answer, instead he lead me down the hallway, away from the meeting room. Stopping in front of a random door, he pushed it open. It was a room much like the one we just left. There was no one inside so Kai stepped in, casting a look over his shoulder at me when I didn't follow.

Giving him a confused stare, I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. Kai reached over, leaning close to switch the lock on. I felt his warm breath brush my neck and closed my eyes, sighing. Kai slowly pulled back, as if reluctant to do so. After creating some distance between us, hard crimson eyes looked up to bore into mine.

"What the hell happened back there." He demanded. Not a question.

I opened my mouth as if to speak, but my voice wouldn't comply and I was silent. I didn't know what to say anyways, or where to start, or if I should tell him anything at all.

When I didn't answer, Kai glared at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Rei." He growled warningly. I trained my golden eyes on the ground. I heard the two-tone haired teen in front of me sigh in exasperation. "I have to know, as your captain." He finally said slowly.

I sneered. So that's what this was about. All business and nothing else. He didn't even care.

"But I want to know as your friend." Kai added quietly.

My head snapped up and our eyes locked. I noticed dimly how Kai's cheeks were tinted a hazy shade of pink and nearly smiled. Nearly. Sighing, I took a seat on one of the chairs lined up by the long table. I rested my head in my hands.

"What do you want me to say, Kai?" I asked quietly. "What do you want me to tell you?"

Kai sat beside me, his crimson eyes narrowed. He leant back in his chair, folding his hands across his lap. It was a while before he answered.

"I want you to tell me why you are afraid of your father." Kai finally said.

My golden eyes widened snapped up to meet his. I should've known that he would be able to see. He always was able to tell when someone was afraid.

Kai sighed in exasperation when my only reaction was to stare.

"You're easy to read, Rei. I could tell," he said, rolling his eyes. He frowned and after a pause, added thoughtfully, "Though it seemed like I was the only one who could."

I nodded; I had noticed the same thing. Everyone around me seemed ecstatic about the news when I, the one person who should've been the happiest, was nearly having a nervous breakdown. How could Kai have been the only one who saw the difference?

Maybe they just cast it off as shock or something. Kai was the only one I really said anything to after Shen entered the room. I didn't want to think that they didn't care. I thought I had more trust in them than that. But it was hard to just give them the benefit of the doubt.

"The adults, at least, should have seen something wrong." Kai said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I nodded again, sighing as I brought my head away from my hands to sit up straighter. Kai tapped his finger on the wooden table's surface, the sound resonating off the walls.

"Though," he said slowly, as if the thought was only just coming to him then. ", the Demolition Boys didn't seem all to convinced about Mr. Dickenson's story about Shen."

I looked up at him, my eyes asking a silent question.

"They gave me a _look_ when Mr. Dickenson told us about how Shen was blamed for something he didn't do but was punished anyways." Kai explained. "It was very sketchy."

I snorted. "Of course it was. It wasn't true." I said venomously.

Kai stared at me, his cool gaze locking with mine. "Which brings us back to our original discussion." He said, giving me a pointed look.

I sighed again; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I…. Don't…" I stopped, shaking my head and letting out a frustrated growl. "Kai, it's more complicated than you think."

"Try me." Was my answer.

I shook my head again. "I don't know where to begin."

Sarcasm. "You're a smart person, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Resolve weakening. "It's a long story."

Crimson eyes roll heavenward. "We have time. Mr. Dickenson won't be missing us for a while."

A last attempt. "I never told anyone befo-"

"You don't trust me."

My amber eyes widened at the accusation and I felt my whole body tense. Kai glared at me coolly, his blood red pools never leaving mine.

"I won't hold anything against you, Rei."

"That's what they all said before."

"I'm not like them."

He slowly placed his hand over mine where it had been resting on the table. Eyes darting from our hands to his face, I could feel my face heating up. Kai gave my hand reassuring squeeze.

"Trust me, Rei." He whispered.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you won't see me the same way afterwards."

"Who said that I haven't encountered the same thing?" Kai demanded. "We've both had our share of past horrors, Rei. Don't think that I won't understand. I don't judge people on what they went through or what happened to them as a child."

I nodded, risking a small smile. Kai returned it, releasing his hold on my hand to lean back in his seat once again. I refused to admit to myself that I missed the comforting warmth. Kai folded his arms over his chest, crossing one leg over the other, the smile disappearing from his pale face.

"Talk." He ordered.

And I did.

**TBC**

* * *

Taiy-Chan: How was that? A pretty damn quick update if I do say so myself! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all your reviews! How many do we have now? I've lost track! But I know that we're nearing that 200 mark and are only on the sixth (or seventh, if you count the prologue) chapter! Keep them coming!

Adios!


	8. Chapter 7

Taiy-Chan: So here I am with the next chapter of Because of You. Holy crap guys, thank you all so much for the reviews! Look how many we have now! Wonder if we'll make it to 200 after this chapter? Wow, you guys spoil me!

Anyways, **there will be male/male rape in this chapter**, not detailed but it will be there. Consider yourselves warned.

BTW, did I say how old the Beyblade gang was now? I'm thinking around 16. If I said otherwise, just tell me.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"_**Because of you… I am afraid."

* * *

**_

It happened so long ago, yet it was so easy to go back. At first, I didn't know where to start, but then I started talking and found that I couldn't stop.

How long did it take me to tell Kai? To me, it seemed like an eternity, but clock told me that not even ten minutes had past. It was funny, almost, how so many things could be summed up in just a little bit of time.

* * *

Ten Years Earlier

"_**Mommy I'm home!!!" **_

_**Rei charged through the sliding door, stepping out of his shoes and dropping his book bag on the floor. He ran through the hallways of the traditional Chinese house, following the smell of cooking food to the kitchen.**_

**_A black haired woman stood by the stove, a long wooden spoon perched between her slim fingers. She turned to face the golden eyed boy, a small smile lighting up her face._**

"_**Welcome back, Rei." She said, her voice quiet but kind.**_

_**Rei grinned and ran up to her, hugging his mother around the waist.**_

"_**School was fun today. We got to go into the woods and look for animals." He said with childish glee.**_

**_Rei's mom laughed; a small, pleasant sound, like the tinkling of bells. The small boy couldn't help but smile as his mother patted him on his head. _**

"_**That's very good, Rei. What kind of animals did you see?"**_

"_**Lots and lots!" the young boy cried, throwing his arms into the air. His mother laughed as he continued. "There were rabbits and birds and we even saw a deer!"**_

**_The middle aged woman chuckled at her son's antics, raising a pale hand to cover her mouth in a polite gesture. Suddenly, her face paled and she hunched over, one hand gripping the side of the counter in a white knuckled hold._**

_**Rei's happy ranting stopped short and his arms fell to his sides. Golden eyes peered at his mother worriedly**_

"…_**mom?" he asked quietly, taking a hesitant step forward.**_

**_The black haired woman struggled to regain her composure and forced herself to stand straight again. She gave her son a weak smile._**

"**_It's nothing, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, kitten."_**

_**Rei didn't look like he believed her.**_

"**_I'm home." A deep voice called. _**

**_The two looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. They knew that the heavy fall of feet were only so that the owner wouldn't startle them. He could movie silently if he wished._**

"_**Welcome back, honey." Rei's mother greeted when her husband entered the kitchen.**_

_**Shen gave them an easy smile, brushing his jet black bangs from his face. He strode over to them, his muscular body moving with inhuman grace.**_

"_**Dad!" Rei cried happily, running up to throw his arms around his father's middle.**_

_**But Shen stopped him before he could get close enough to. Rei halted abruptly when a clawed hand landed on his head. It ruffled his endless black hair for a moment before lifting. Shen moved around his son to give his wife a kiss, leaving the boy frozen and staring at the spot where the man had just stood a second ago, his arms still outstretched.**_

**Why doesn't dad like me, mommy?**

**What are you talking about, kitten? You know your daddy loves you.**

**He never gives me hugs or kisses like you do, mom. He never smiles at me or plays with me like Lee's dad. **

**Your father is a strange man. It's hard to read him sometimes. **

**What does that mean?**

**It means that even I don't understand him, Rei. Even after all these years, he's still a mystery to me. **

'_**I want you to be proud of me, dad.'

* * *

**_

"_**You're mother's very sick, Rei."**_

_**The small boy looked up at the village doctor, his golden eyes wide and confused.**_

"**_Does she have a cold?" he asked innocently, his head cocked to the side._**

**_Dr. Sang offered a sad smile and bent down to Rei's height. The man let a small sigh escape him as he faced the child. _**

"**_She has something worse than a common cold, Rei." He said seriously._**

_**Rei blinked.**_

_**"What does she have?" he asked.**_

_**But the doctor shook his head.**_

"_**It's much to complex to explain to such a small child." He said, smiling again.**_

_**Rei puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms over his chest.**_

"**_I'm not a 'small child'!" he said definitely. "I'm seven!" _**

**_Dr. Sang chuckled, his dark eyes kind. He stood straight again, taking Rei's hand gently._**

"**_Seven already? You're growing up fast. Your father should be proud." He said, grinning down at the boy._**

**_But Rei remained silent, his small hand tightening its hold on the doctor's. He refused to meet his gaze. _**

**I wish dad would tell me that he's proud. **

**_Rei saw the Dr. Sang blink at his lack of response but the man thankfully dropped the subject. He led Rei to a chair and sat the seven year old down on its cushioned surface. Dr. Sang knelt in from of the small boy, looking at him with serious eyes. _**

"**_Do you remember when your mother first started to get sick?" He asked._**

_**Rei thought for a moment, biting his lower lip in concentration. After a while, he nodded.**_

"_**When?" the doctor inquired.**_

"_**Um, last year. I came home from school and she was in the kitchen. I was telling her about the animals we saw when she went all white and stuff." Rei explained slowly. Dr. Sang nodded, his brows furrowed. "She said she was okay, though." Rei added.**_

**_The doctor nodded again, standing._**

"_**Well," he said. "I have to go speak with your father now. We should be out shortly." The man said, turning.**_

"_**Is mom gonna die?"**_

**_Dr. Sang froze in mid step, his eyes widening. He slowly moved to face the other boy, his shock evident on his features. Golden eyes met his from beneath long, black bangs. Recovering his composure, the doctor gave Rei a shaky smile._**

"**_Your mother will be fine." He said quietly. The way the seven year old had addressed the matter so casually unnerved him._**

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**I can't make any promises, I'm afraid."

* * *

**_

"_**Bye Lee!" Rei called over his shoulder as he ran home. His black haired friend waved back, before he disappeared around the corner.**_

_**Rei smiled as he jogged through the darkening streets of the village. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the horizon. Rei's pace quickened.**_

'**I better get home soon, before it gets dark.'_ He thought, his eyes darting to the long shadows cast over the ground. Frowning, the young boy shook his head, his wild hair dancing around him. _'What am I thinking? I'm eight! I'm not afraid of the dark anymore!'**

**_But, never the less, when his house came into view, Rei breathed out a sigh of relief. Opening the door silently, he slowly took off his shoes, his body running through the routine automatically._**

_**Rei glided through the empty hallways of his home, his bare feet padding over the wooden ground. Stopping in front of a door, he bit his lip. Would she be asleep already? **_

**_Rei shook away his weariness, sliding open the thin door. It was dark inside, the window on the left wall only offering a small ray of moonlight to help illuminate the room. Rei could barely make out the figure lying on the futon. _**

"_**Rei? Is that you?" came a quiet voice. **_

_**Rei knelt beside the mattress; he forced a smile on his face and tried to hide his worry.**_

"**_Hi mommy." He whispered, covering her pale hand with his own. "How are you feeling?"_**

**_Hazel eyes gazed blankly at him and her black bangs were swept across her face. Her once shining hair was dull and mussed with days spent in bed. She gave him a small smile._**

"_**Tired." His mother breathed. "I feel as if a great weight has settled down upon me." She sighed. "It gets heavier with each passing day."**_

**_Rei bit his bottom lip, trying to push away the fear that gripped his heart at her words. He held her hand more firmly now, fighting back scared tears. But she must've noticed them, for a hand reached up shakily to brush his cheek lovingly, even though it must have been hard to gather enough energy to do so._**

"_**Don't worry about me, kitten. I'll always be here for you." She said quietly.**_

_**Rei couldn't stop the tears now, they flowed down his face sluggishly, warm and salty.**_

"**_Don't leave me mom. Dad gets quieter and quieter every day and I don't know what we'll do if you have to leave." Rei whispered, looking down. He felt his mother's endless green eyes on him as he spoke. "I don't know what…." He raised his head, meeting her stare. "Dad doesn't love me, mommy."_**

_**Rei saw his mother frown and he moved to hold her one hand in both of his, unable to stop the chocked sobs that escaped him.**_

_**"Oh, Rei. Don't ever think that. You're a wonderful person and you're going to help so many people one day." The black haired woman whispered.**_

_**Rei hastily wiped at his eyes, nodding but not really believing her words. He felt his mother's cold hand give his a light squeeze. He looked down at their clasped hands and back up at her fading hazel eyes. His heart started to thud loudly.**_

"_**Remember, Rei. You're only who you want to be, nothing else. Don't let other's live your life for you." It sounded so final that Rei started to cry again. His mother smiled weakly. "I love you Rei, my kitten. Don't…" the interval between her words grew longer and Rei noticed distantly that he was clutching her hand painfully hard. "forget…"**_

_**Her limp hand fell from his slack grasp and his golden eyes stared into hers, widened with shock. **_

"**_Mommy?" he whispered. His shaking hands reached up to lightly shake her shoulders as if to wake her from sleep. "Mommy?! Mommy, wake…" he choked on a sob, his hands dropping back to his side. _**

'**Her eyes are so lifeless.'_ He thought silently. _'So blank…' _Rei edged away._**

**_The door opened with a slam and Rei jumped, falling back. His father ran to the bed, shoving his son out of the way. Rei landed on his back hard, his breath forced out of him. When he looked up, his father was leaning over his mom, shaking her and touching her neck, leaning down to place his ear over her heart. Rei didn't understand. What was he doing? _**

_**Large, hot tears streamed down his cheeks, the shock finally faded away as great sorrow drowned him. He was still crying when Shen grew still, sitting back on his heels before turning slowly to meet Rei's eyes.**_

"**_It's your fault." He growled lowly, his own amber eyes wet with angry tears, blinded by grief and hate._**

_**Rei's golden eyes widened. His father stood; his pupils slitted and his nails like claws. Long, pointed teeth were visible as the man growled.**_

"_**You dirty little halfling." He sneered, stepping closer with each venomous word.**_

_**Rei shook his head in denial, backing up with his hands, he knees bent in front of him. The black haired boy froze when his head met the wall behind him.**_

"**_Daddy…" he whispered, bringing his legs up to his chest to appear smaller. "Daddy, I… I didn't do anything, I swear!" he cried. He panicked when his father drew closer. "Mommy… Mommy, help me…" Rei buried his face in his hands. "Help me!"_**

_**Rei's father beat him that night, leaving him in a bloody heap on the floor. The wounds healed before morning came and all the while,**_

_**those pale,**_

**lifeless**

_**eyes**_

**watched him.

* * *

**

**_It happened a year later. _**

**_The physical and mental abuse hadn't stopped. Rei had just turned nine a week before. He had come home from playing with Lee and Mariah tired and hungry. He made himself dinner, for he knew that his dad wouldn't be joining him. The young boy had gone to bed early, sore from a day spent outside. _**

**_His father had come home late that night, Rei heard him stumble through the door. He also heard the heavy footsteps coming towards his room. Rei had clutched his sheet tighter then, biting his lip and fighting back tears. It was going to be one of _those_ nights._**

_**But it was different this time. His dad had done something different. But Rei didn't like it. It hurt more than anything his father had done to him before.**_

_**Rei had wanted to believe that his father had been drunk. He had wished for it so much that he almost believed it. But he knew it was just false hope. He had known it when his dad had kissed him, and no alcoholic taste met him. He had known it the moment his dad stepped into his room because **_

_**demons**_

**_can't _**

**_get_**

**drunk.**

**_And it had continued. It went on for almost a whole year before someone finally found out. Lee had accidentally walked in on them one day and had run for help. Rei was sent to live with his best friend's family while his dad was brought to court in Hong Kong. Lee had refused to meet Rei's eyes the whole time his family fought for Rei's freedom. When they won and Shen lost custody of his son, the demon had disappeared and Lee had forgotten everything that happened._**

**_And Rei was just as alone as he had been with his father. And Rei grew up knowing only that the people that can hurt you most were the ones you held closest to your heart.

* * *

_**

The clocked ticked quietly on the wall as silence descended on us like a thick, heavy blanket. Our eyes were locked but I couldn't read Kai's face. I couldn't see his reaction, but what was I supposed to do? It was his choice if he decided if he believed me or not and it was too late now to take it all back.

When he stood my eyes fell to my clenched hands on the table. He was going to leave, then.

Kai surprised me when he knelt in front of me, reminding me of the doctor that had spoken to me all those years ago. The blue haired boy placed his hand on mine, bringing me back to the present. My confused golden eyes met his unreadable crimson ones. He opened his arms up to me and I fell into his embrace.

No words were needed. Distantly, I realized that finally, someone had understood. And for once, they hadn't pushed me away.

**TBC**

* * *

Taiy-Chan: And I'm finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed that. Did it meet your expectations? This chapter was important and I hope it was okay!

Happy Easter and Cheerio!


	9. Chapter 8

Taiy-Chan: Alright, it took me a while but here's the next chapter of Because of You. Sorry for the wait, guys, I really am. I was kinda stuck on where to go from the last chapter. Don't worry; I don't have writer's block. I was just too lazy to think it out. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! We're at/over 200!!!! You guys rock.

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out."

* * *

_**

Time seemed to stop as we held each other silently. But it made me happy, for I wanted this moment to last forever.

But forever is a powerful word and, finally, we pulled apart, our eyes still locked. Our arms slowly left each other, as if they didn't want to let go. When our fingers brushed at the very last second, I felt the comfort and happiness slip away, and an empty feeling settled in my stomach.

I thought about what just went through my mind and nearly chuckled. Since when had I become such an emotional teenager? I mentally sighed. There was an obvious answer to that and I knew it.

When I came back to myself, Kai was frowning, deep in thought. I waited for him to say something and realized that I always would be. Waiting, that is. Because when it came right down to it, no one ever waited for me.

"We can't let you go with him." Kai finally said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I felt the beginning of a sarcastic remark make its way to my mouth, but I pushed it down, nodding instead. It wouldn't do if we started to fight.

Kai sighed heavily and brought a pale hand up to brush through his blue locks. I watched as his mind turned inward again and I knew that I should be trying to figure this whole situation out too, but was there really any point? With everyone on his side, my father would…

"You know what's been bothering me?" Kai said suddenly, snapping me out of my daze. I gave the other teen a blank look. "When Shen arrived," Kai went on. "Your reaction was terrible, but only the Demolition Boys and I seemed to notice."

I nodded in understanding, Kai had mentioned this before.

"I thought that it was might have been because we were taught to read people," Kai looked up and his crimson eyes met mine. ", but it wasn't like you were trying to hide it."

I shrugged.

"Most of them probably passed it off as shock." I paused and frowned. A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Or maybe they took an instant liking to Shen; he has that affect on people."

Kai raised a brow at this. "Because he's not human?"

I shook my head.

"Not necessarily. Any human can have that kind of talent with people. It's their personality and their aura. Others are drawn to them. Take Tyson, for example. When we first met, we all felt a strong pull towards him."

Kai nodded, agreeing.

"So, when Mr. Dickenson introduced Shen, our first impression of him was of a smiling, handsome man who looked open and friendly. It was just a bonus that he was your father." The crimson eyed boy concluded.

"Yes."

Kai sighed in exasperation.

"That's going to make this much harder than it was at first. How are we going to convince them that Shen…." He trailed off and we both knew that he didn't have to finish that sentence.

"You don't have to do this." I said quietly, meeting his deep gaze. Kai stared questionly at me. "Help me, I mean." I explained. "I never wanted to push this on anyone, and I don't want you to get involved."

Kai glared at me.

"Do you really believe that I'm going to just let you go home with that man after what you just told me?" he demanded coldly.

I frowned at him, not backing down.

"It's not your problem to deal with; it's mine." When Kai continued to shoot daggers at me with his eyes, I rolled my own. "Look, if you try to help me, you're just going to be putting yourself in danger and, no matter how cliché this sounds, I don't want that to happen." I stared at him determinedly. "I don't want anyone to have to go through what I did."

Kai's eyes softened, a sad look passing through them, confusing me. After a moment of silence, he shook his head.

"I can't Rei. I can't just overlook this."

I glared hard at him. "Why not?"

I sounded childish and I knew it. I hated how selfish I sounded. Kai really did have a point here; I did tell him what Shen did to me. I knew that if I was in his position, I would do the same, but still, if he was in mine, I know he'd do the same as well.

I knew that I was not the only one in the world that has been abused or raped and maybe that's why I didn't want anyone helping me. No one was going to get hurt if I had a say in it. It was my problem and I was not going to let anyone else solve it for me. As a wise man once said, I have a good, strong pair of legs; I should get up and use them. 1

"Because, Rei," Kai said, bringing me back to the present. "I'm your captain, I'm your friend and, believe it or not, I care about you, alright?" He looked away, obviously flustered, a small blush covering his cheeks. "All of you- Tyson, Kenny and Max…- you guys are family and didn't you once say that family was supposed to look out for one another?" he turned back to face me, embarrassed by his uncharacteristic confession, but sure of his words.

I bit my lip to stop any angry words from falling out. This whole situation already seemed like it was taken straight out of a soap opera, so why should I make it worse by fighting with Kai? It wouldn't get us anywhere in the end.

"Fine, it's a free country after all." I muttered grumpily.

Kai smirked. "That's what I thought." He said smugly, the mood abruptly lightening.

I glared at him but his smirk just grew wider. I found myself unable to overcome the strong urge to smile as well and felt warmth flow into me. So, Kai finally admitted that we were his friends; I always knew that he was, but hearing him say it made the victory all the sweeter.

Comfort. That's what I felt right now. And I knew I'd need it because I couldn't help but feel that all of this was just the calm before the storm.

Kai sighed and rose to his feet.

"We better get going then; we've already taken a long time."

I determinedly set my jaw and nodded. As I followed my captain out the door, I couldn't help but latch on to the small feeling of hope that whispered: _maybe it will be alright_. I wasn't alone anymore. But should I really trust it? Hope had let me down before.

As we entered the meeting room again, the loud voices that had been talking came to an abrupt halt. All eyes were on Kai and me as we stepped through the door. Mr. Dickenson smiled at us.

"Did you get those papers signed?" he asked.

I froze, we never did pick up any papers. But I saw Kai nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, we left them with your secretary."

Mr. Dickenson nodded as well, falling for the lie as easily as a mouse would fall for a trap.

"Good, good. Thank you, Kai."

My captain nodded before moving to take his seat. He raised an eyebrow at me when I didn't move. I snapped out of my daze and quickly sat beside him.

One person's burning gaze pierced through all the others. I looked up without thinking and my golden eyes met deep amber. My body froze and my muscles tensed.

Shen's dark pools narrowed and his eyes flickered over to Kai for an instant before settling back on me. I felt a chill run up my spine and I couldn't do anything but sit there.

Our eyes broke apart when Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"As I was saying," he said. "Rei will be staying with Shen for a couple of weeks in a small house on the edge of the city."

I frowned. I didn't like how everything was being decided for me. Why didn't they even ask me first? Did my opinion not matter? Kai must have been thinking along the same lines; for I saw his eyes narrow a fraction at the elder's words.

Mr. Dickenson clapped his hands together, silencing the small whispers and dregs of conversations that had started up again when he paused.

"It's been a long day for all of you, I'm sure." He smiled.

"It's only eleven o'clock in the morning." I heard someone mutter sarcastically.

I turned my head slightly to find the owner of the voice. Spencer was rolling his blue eyes in exasperation but Bryan and Tala were smirking. I felt my lips twitch up in a faint trace of a smile.

"Rei can come with me and we'll stop by the dojo to pick his things up, if that's all right." My head whipped back to the front as a low, tenor voice broke the momentary silence. Shen's eyes were on me and I had to resist the urge to look down. That would be giving in. _I can't cave yet. I can't._ My hands clenched tightly into fists.

I didn't notice Kai's crimson eyes dart over to me nor did I notice him stand until he spoke.

"I'm afraid that it's not all right, Mr. Kon." He said firmly. I heard someone gasp and saw Shen's eyes narrow dangerously, but Kai ignored their reactions and glared back.

Mr. Dickenson was patting his forehead with that handkerchief again, a nervous reaction that had developed over the years we had known him.

"And why is that, Kai?" He asked.

Kai's dark eyes met mine for a brief moment before he turned back to the front. His hands were tense at his side.

"Because no one has even stopped to ask what Rei wanted to do." Kai said, his voice suddenly angry. "You made all these plans without even asking his consent."

Mr. Dickenson nodded hastily, but not everyone agreed with my captain.

"What is your problem, Kai?" Enrique demanded, standing up to face the other teen. "You act like you care and you sound like you care, but you're only doing this for yourself!"

I felt anger swell in me at the blonde's words. Kai was doing this for me and all he got was it slapped right back in his face. It was unfair. I looked around the table, my rage only growing when I saw my supposed friends nodding and agreeing with Enrique. My golden gaze fell on the Demolition Boys, who were watching the Italian with narrowed eyes.

My eyes widened when Lee stood up also, drawing himself up to his full height in an effort to look imposing. With his slitted eyes and pointed fangs, the Chinese blader had the desired effect.

"He hasn't seen his father for seven years, Kai!" The White Tiger hissed. "Why in all hells would Rei _not_ want to go live with him?"

Kai's cool gaze settled on the black haired blader.

"You know the answer to that, Lee." He said monotonously.

Lee choked on his retort and his breath left him in a harsh gasp. He sputtered, searching for the right words, but they were eluding him.

"Well, Rei?" Kai's eyes were on me again. "What do you want to do?"

'_I want to stay with you guys, I don't ever want to see that man again.'_ The words were on the tip of my tongue, but they wouldn't come out, it was as if they were stuck in my throat.

"Let's just go back to the dojo, for now." I muttered instead.

Kai looked like he was going to argue the subject further, but I sent him a pleading look. He bit his lip and nodded stiffly.

"Very well."

* * *

We were driven back to the dojo in the BBA bus and Shen tagged along behind us in his car. When we got there, the beyblade teams crowded around the front yard, all ready to say their goodbyes, convinced that I would be leaving with my father.

Kai walked with me inside the dojo, his eyes guarded as he stared at the polished wood walls. I paused as I headed up the stairs and turned to see that he hadn't followed me.

When I raised a questioning brow he shook his head.

"I'm sure you want some time alone. I'll wait down here." He said gloomily.

I nodded and climbed to the second floor. I was just about to go to my room when I heard voices below me. Retracing my steps silently, I peered over the banister, watching the figures below.

Shen was towering over Kai, his deep amber eyes narrowed dangerously. Kai didn't seem affected though; he stood his ground with his arms crossed over his chest. I stiffened. Not good.

"You really should listen to what Rei says. It wouldn't be very nice if you got involved." Shen said.

Kai's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his indifferent mask slipped back into place.

I gasped silently. How did Shen know?

I saw my father sneer.

"Wouldn't want to wreck that pretty little face of yours, would we, Kai?" he hissed through pointed teeth.

My hands clenched tightly over the wooden railing in anger. How _dare_ he attack my friends?

Kai didn't bother to grace Shen with an answer and shot him a flat look instead. Shen's grin just grew wider, as he reached a large hand up to stroke Kai's painted cheek. It never reached its target, though.

Kai's pale hand held my father's in a death like grip, like iron around skin. His burning crimson eyes bore into Shen's.

"Don't you touch me you sick pedophile." He spat.

I nearly stopped breathing as I saw my father's eyes slit dangerously. I pushed myself away from the banister. My heart raced as I flew down the stairs. I had to stop this before it went too far. What had I been doing, just watching as Kai was forced to face my father alone. Wasn't I the one who said that this was my problem to solve?

I reacted a little too late, though. For an instant later, Shen had Kai by the collar and was growling something into his ear. I saw Kai's blood red pools widen as he stared at my father in shock. I had no time to pause to puzzle over what he might have said, for a second later Kai was sent flying down the hall by Shen's inhuman strength. With quick reflexes that I didn't know he had, Kai flipped himself over and landed on his feet, skidding across the floor. He straightened and glared hard at Shen, his hands balling at his sides.

"Stop!" I shouted, running between them. It occurred to me how useless this all was. We were fighting against someone who was so much stronger than us. I whipped around to face my father, my golden eyes slitted in rage. "I don't care what you do to me," I said lowly. "But don't you dare… Don't you _dare_ **ever** touch my friends."

Shen just laughed and the sound was harsh and biting.

"I'm the one that gives the orders, boy." He said, that sick smile ever present on his face. "I can do whatever I please."

I met his gaze and clenched my teeth together. Fine. We'll play it your way.

"I'll go with you." I said stiffly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kai move to say something, but I shot him a look that silenced him instantly. I turned back to Shen. "I'll go with you…" I repeated, relieved that my voice was unwavering when my mind was spinning so fast. "But you have to leave my friends alone."

Shen's smug smile never left his face. "I don't make promises, Rei."

My eyes narrowed but I didn't push the matter more.

"When are we leaving?" I demanded instead.

"As soon as you say goodbye." Was my answer.

I nodded, heading for the door. I didn't look back at Kai once.

The goodbyes took longer than I had expected. All the girls were hugging me and telling me that they were all so happy for me. I just smiled back at them, hiding behind the mask that had been perfected over years of pretending. It was nearly four o'clock when the teams finally left us to head back to their hotels. Shen talked to Mr. Dickenson, who had shown up an hour before, as I got my stuff from my room. I hadn't seen Kai since the incident by the stairs.

I tried to ignore the dread that crept into me as I walked through the front yard, bag in hand. Things were just going to go back to the way they used to be. I'd be alone again and maybe this time I wouldn't be so lucky, maybe this time I wouldn't make it out in one peace. But right now, death seemed like a blessing in disguise. I felt even more trapped than I had back when I was a child. This time, I had no where to run to, no one to go to for help.

My thoughts drifted to my captain and I felt a great loneliness envelop me. Tears gathered behind my golden eyes but I refused to cry. Not yet. It was too early, too-

"Rei…"

I turned at the quiet call.

Kai stood before me, his blue hair ruffling in the light breeze. He was looking down, not meeting my gaze. Finally, his crimson eyes rose to meet mine.

"You don't have to go, Rei." He said, and there was some sort of apology hidden in his words, his eyes looked guilty but I didn't know why. "You don't…"

I felt desperation and fear crawl over my skin. Kai cared _too_ much. He cared too much for me when my life wasn't worth any of it.

"Look, Kai." I snapped. My sudden outburst startled him and he stared at me with wide eyes. I mentally winced and tried to ignore how my heart was aching. "I don't need your pity. Save it for someone else."

Kai's red pools narrowed at the accusation.

"Rei, I'm not saying that!" He was confused and angry and his words were jumbled as if he were rambling. "Rei, Shen's going to hurt you," my eyes slitted. "he's-" I hated this. I hated him caring about me. I hated how happy it made me feel. He wasn't supposed to care… He had to be kept safe! I had to protect him because no one else would.

My teeth clenched together as I backhanded him across the face. Kai's head whipped to the side from the impact and he froze. I ignored the obvious hurt that pooled in his eyes as he met my gaze. I ignored how my heart clenched as he slowly brought a pale hand up to cup his reddening cheek. I ignored how inside I was screaming as I dimly noticed how his eyes seemed to glisten with something that I had never seen in them before. Tears.

I ignored it all. I had to. I'm sorry Kai…

"Don't talk as if you know everything." I spat.

_Why do you care so much? _My mind screamed.

"Because you know what, Kai? You're not king of the world and you're not _perfect_."

_Don't you understand? I can't let you get involved with this... with me... Shen is a powerful person, he can do more than you can even dream of. I have to… I have to protect you._

"You just hide behind a mask like everyone else."

_I hide behind a mask, Kai. But you're breaking it._

I turned on my heel and left him there, not looking back once. Self hatred consumed me as I tried to convince myself that it was for the best. I blinked back tears. I didn't even say goodbye.

_Kai... I…._

Shen was waiting for me and he smiled in a sickeningly sweet way. I didn't meet his eyes as I climbed in the passenger seat, throwing my bag in the back. After I closed the door, Shen leant over to me, his breath tickling my ear.

"It's nice to have you back, my little Rei." He purred as one of his hands came up to rest on my thigh.

I hated myself for knowing that that hand was a little too high and stayed a little too long to be innocent. I hated myself for not slapping it off.

Shen smirked at me, as if he knew what just went through my head. Maybe he did. I wouldn't know. He started the car and drove out of the dojo's driveway and I watched with hollow eyes as the house, and my home disappeared from sight.

My thoughts drifted back to Kai, and how hurt he had looked when I left him. But it was better this way, right? If he hated me, then it wouldn't be as hard for him to forget me. If he didn't care, he wouldn't get hurt. In the end, everyone would be okay. I sighed heavily. Except me, that is. But, as they say, sacrifice one for the many.

I felt tears well up in my empty golden eyes, but I refused to let them fall. My gaze travelled up to the window and I watched silently as the scenery passed. The car drove over the long, wooden bridge that left the city and I imagined myself coming back here. I imagined myself finding a way out of this big mess and running over this very bridge, my team and my friends waiting on the other side. My eyes dropped and I lowered my head as I realized that only I would be. Waiting, that is. Because when it came right down to it, no one would be waiting for me.

**TBC**

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Holy… For some reason, that chapter really hard to write, I don't know why, but it was. I tried not to make Rei seem like a push over, like he does in some fics. It's harder than it looks.

Wow, was that chapter long or what? And here I was thinking that it'd be too short!

1 Stolen from Fullmetal Alchemist (don't own) "You've got a good, strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use them." line from the second episode of the series.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. See ya!


	10. Chapter 9

Taiy-Chan: Hello everyone. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit late, almost a month but I wanted this chapter to turn out well; it's an important part of the story. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they are very much appreciated! I wonder when we'll get to 300. That day will make my… day… Anyways, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns nothing.

**Blah, blah -**flashback/hauntings

_Blah, blah_ - dream

**Warnings: **Mention of abuse. MAJOR angst. Here it comes guys.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_**I cannot cry, because I know it's weakness in your eyes."

* * *

**_

_This is my problem and I'm going to solve it, no matter what. No one else can do it for me._

_I have a good, strong pair of legs; I should get up and use them._

_I have to protect those I care for._

I repeated it over and over in my head, but no matter how many times I told myself that I didn't need help- couldn't need help- I still felt regret.

I still wish that I had stayed.

My breath came out in loud, harsh gasps and my body ached. I lay on my side, my bleeding arm folded behind my head. My once shiny, jet black hair now lay in a limp, dark halo around me.

Where had my confidence gone? Where had my certainty gone? I had thought that this time, _maybe _this time I wouldn't submit to him so easily.

But he knew me too well.

My eyes drifted closed as black spots danced across my vision. Blood… I had lost too much blood, but my body was healing and by morning there would be no evidence left that anything had even taken place.

It was quite smart, if you think about it. _Shen really had me this time,_ I thought grimly. Not only did all… or rather, most of my friends already look up to him, but no matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to prove that he hurt me. I didn't get scars. I couldn't get scars… Only on the inside where no one could see them.

My head ached, a dull throb that wouldn't go away. I gritted my teeth together as my body reminded me that it wasn't only my head that was hurting. Every time I moved, something-a long, bleeding cut or a dark, purple bruise- shot pain right up my spine.

As I turned to try to get in a more comfortable position, I accidentally shifted my head onto a thin, deep cut on the arm I was resting on. The pain was sharp, much like the claw that made it. My hair dragged through the drying blood as I moved away from the wound. I hissed through my teeth as it started to sting.

My golden eyes stared blankly at the dark wall I faced. I had never felt so alone. There was something missing… I had forgotten something, hadn't I?

I felt my eyelids droop as my clawed hand picked at the green carpet under my fingers. Drigger… I had left him at Tyson's dojo. I longed for the legendary tiger's comforting warmth in my hand. I couldn't help but think that maybe if I had brought him here with me… Maybe I would have been able to fight…

_I wish I didn't have to go through this alone…_ Even now when I had so many friends, none of them could help me. I would've laughed bitterly if my voice wasn't so hoarse from shouting.

My thoughts drifted to my silent captain. Kai could've helped me, but I pushed him away. If I had let him help me, maybe things would have turned out…. No, I didn't regret my decision. I had to make a choice and I wouldn't endanger any of my friends just for my own selfish reasons. I had to stick to that… I had to believe that I had done the right thing.

If Kai hated me, then it would be easier for him to forget me… If he didn't care, then he wouldn't be sad if I…

I blinked away the tears that welled up behind my eyes and threatened to spill down my pale cheeks. No, I couldn't cry. Not yet…. Not yet…

_How long am I just going to lie here? How long until my wounds heal?_

I tried to move. My legs turned slowly and my arms strained as I pushed myself up. I gritted my teeth as my body screamed in protest. _No, it was too early to move, to early to come back to my reality._

But I ignored my body's silent pleas and sat up, swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness hit me. I groaned and lifted a bleeding hand to my head, my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

**A whisper.**

'**You've grown up Rei….'**

**Warm breath on a pointed ear. **

I gasped as the recent memory hit me hard. Both hands now clutched at my black hair. I shook my head. No, not again. _You won't break me like this, Shen. Your mind games won't win against me. Not any more. Not again._

'**But you're still the same, pathetic neko-jin that I remember from seven years ago. Remember how you used to scream my name? Beg for me to stop?'**

**A cold, hollow laugh. A clawed hand digging into pale flesh.**

'**You're so weak it makes me sick.'**

**Dry lips slowly formed words, a quiet voice filling the short silence. **

I couldn't hear my voice. In my mind, in the memory, it was like someone put me on mute. All I could hear was _his _voice…all I could hear was my father's mocking laugh echoing in my ears.

**Narrowed amber eyes. A low growl as a large hand fisted itself in the smaller's shirt. The demon yanked his son towards him, his breath tickling the younger's ear once again. **

_You won't break me like this…_

'**You have become cocky.' Hissed out between sharp fangs.**

_I can't let you break me…_

**A slow smile.**

_I…._

**Pointed teeth scraping on sensitive flesh.**

…_can't…_

Something wet trailed down my cheeks. It was salty so it couldn't be blood. My hands were still buried in my hair. My breath was harsh and choppy.

I must be crying.

'**I am going to break you, Rei. And this time, there will be no one here to put you back together again.'

* * *

**

I dreamt that night.

_I was on the bridge. Its long wooden surface shone as the sun peaked out from behind the clouds. The air was cold and crisp and a thick, lazy fog hung over the land._

_I smiled, my golden eyes bright. It felt good to be outside again, the house that Shen took me to was too musty, too dark. It made me feel trapped… _caged_…_

_I shook my head and pushed those thoughts back into the dark part of my mind. I could think about them later. Later when the sun wasn't so bright and when I didn't feel so content._

_And then I heard voices. Voices that were coming from the direction of the city. Warm, happy voices that called for me. I turned._

_My friends ran towards the bridge, waving and yelling my name. They were smiling and I couldn't help but smile as well. I waved back and waited for them to reach me. I had missed them so much_

_But they stopped at the edge of the bridge, their feet just inches away from the wooden planks. It was as if there was some kind of barrier surrounding it, one that they couldn't cross. I started to frown; they were still smiling, still calling to me. Beckoning me over, telling me how much they had missed me. I took a step towards them and stopped. My shoulders tensed. Someone was behind me._

_I turned to the opposite side of the bridge, the right side that lead into the country. My eyes widened and I took an unconscious step forwards._

_Kai's crimson eyes stared back at me and a slow smile found its way to his full lips. His hand moved in a silent wave that I returned, grinning._

He didn't hate me.

_As I walked over to him, the voices behind me grew quieter and quieter until all I could hear was my footsteps on the wooden bridge._

_When I stood right in front of him, Kai took a step back, beckoning me with his pale hand. I stepped off the bridge and was bathed in shadow. I looked around me, confused. My thoughts were cut short when Kai grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the dirt road. He turned and flashed me a small smile, his crimson eyes burning into mine. I smiled back and allowed myself to be lead, all other thoughts already forgotten._

_Tall, old trees stood on either side of the eerily familiar road. Their green leaves swayed in a wind that I could not feel, but it didn't really matter to me. I couldn't bring myself to ponder over the strangeness of this because every time I did, Kai would glance at me over his shoulder, his deep crimson eyes would meet mine and I would forget._

_As we walked, no words passed between us, but I didn't mind. Kai hadn't pushed me away. He had forgiven me. So wrapped up in my happy thoughts, I didn't notice the house that loomed over us until it was too late._

His hands were cold.

_I looked up and froze. This was Shen's house. The one he took me too. Its red brick walls and fancy wooden doors gave one the false sense of comfort and hid the horrors that lied inside. I turned to Kai, my mouth open with a question. I felt my lips form the words, but_ no sound _came from my mouth. My golden eyes widened._

_I tried to back away from him, but Kai's hand still held mine in a firm grasp. I yanked my hand away, stumbling away from him. I tensed when my back hit the trunk of a tree. I looked frantically around me, searching for a way out. My head snapped back towards Kai when the blue haired teen took a step towards me._

_He was frowning, his crimson eyes held confusion in their fiery depths. He almost looked….hurt. Kai took cautious steps towards me, as if approaching a wild animal that could bolt at any second. My heart beat faster and my breath hitched when he stopped in front of me. His muscled arms braced themselves on either side of my head, but I didn't dare move. I was drowning in his blood red eyes as he came closer and closer. Kai's body pressed flush against mine and I gasped. My eyes fluttered closed as he closed the small remaining gap between us._

And I couldn't move.

_I let out a breathy moan at the feel of his lips against mine. My hands reached up and tangled themselves in his wild blue hair as Kai deepened the kiss. An arm wrapped securely around my waist as he pulled our bodies closer. Our tongues battled in a fierce fight for dominance, teeth clacking and hands roaming._

_Large hands found their way beneath my shirt and I froze. My eyes snapped open and I was met with black. The body pressed against mine was bigger, taller...wrong. I struggled away and my panicked, golden pools met amber._

_I screamed, but my voice was silent. I pushed the other away, my back scraping on the bark of the tree. I yelled and shouted and pleaded as he came closer, but still no sound escaped me. I felt something wet upon my cheeks and realized that I was crying...Crying cold, salty rivers of tears that were filled with hate and shame. I fell to my knees and covered my face with shaking hands. _

_Why was it that every time… every time something good happened…? Why do I… Why do I have to have it ripped away from me?_

_Why do I have to go through this alone?_

The last thing I remembered was Shen's cold hands on my skin and his warm breath in my ear.

"**I'm going to break you, Rei…"

* * *

**

People are always saying how there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. But how can you find that light when everything around you is dark? How can you find that tiny sliver of hope when you don't believe that it's even there? How can you trust it?

I asked myself this as I blinked away the tears that I had cried during my sleep. I lay on my side on the uncomfortable floor where Shen left me that morning. I hadn't bothered to go upstairs and find my room.

I lifted my left arm in front of me, marveling at its smooth, pale skin.

_Untouched_

No wounds remained on my body; only the drying blood on my skin proof that there ever had been any at all. My dull, golden eyes narrowed as I let my hand drop to the floor.

There's a light at the end of the tunnel... I just hoped that I found my light soon.

**TBC**

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Finally! I'm done! Phew… This chapter is actually longer than it looks, trust me. I hope you guys enjoyed that and I hope it turned out okay. If you have any questions, comments or compliments (wink) be sure to leave a review, alright! 


	11. Chapter 10

Taiy-Chan: Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long wait, school caught up with me. Also, I don't know if I was just lazy, but I just couldn't stop and make myself sit down and write this chapter. Thanks for the reviews I got; you guys make me so happy!! Special thanks goes to Marz, who always leaves me nice, long reviews. Thanks Marz! I always save your review for the last. It helps me know what the readers are thinking when you describe how you feel.

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns nothing.

And we're back with the gang again. Bonsai.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life."

* * *

**_

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up for all the curtains had been drawn shut. I opened my eyes slowly and with great effort as sleep tugged stubbornly at the back of my mind. I fought against it and blinked my eyes tiredly. My body felt heavy, my movements sluggish. I sighed, the rush of air stirring my long, black bangs.

I lifted my arm, bringing it close to my face. My golden eyes narrowed as I squinted through the darkness. The cuts were gone; the skin had sown itself shut while I slept. All that was left was smooth, pale skin as if nothing had been there in the first place… As if nothing had ever marred its perfect surface. The only proof that it hadn't all just been a dream was the dried blood that surrounded me.

I dropped my hand to the floor, the sound of it hitting the ground seeming louder than it really was in the silence. Questions crept through my mind as I became more alert. _How long had I slept? What time was it?_

I glanced around the empty room, searching for a clock. My slitted eyes scanned over the red painted walls and expensive looking furniture until they landed on an ancient Grandfather clock. It stood proudly in the corner by the stairs, but its pendulum didn't move and its golden hands had stopped at 7:32.

My stomach rumbled and I let out a quiet groan. When was the last time I ate? Back at Tyson's? I sighed again and pulled myself up into a sitting position, forcing my body to work and ignoring its tired protests.

I looked around me. The room I had slept in had a large fireplace and plush couches and chairs surrounding it. A flat-screened TV stood off to the side and a glass coffee table rested in front of the fireplace.

It would've been a nice house and I would've enjoyed staying here…. If I had visited in another time and with different people.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Now wasn't the time to dive into a monologue of self-pity.

I got unsteadily to my feet, my hand reaching out to grasp something for support. It landed on one of the couches and latched onto its leather surface, my sharp claws leaving marks on the leather. My hand slipped and I lost my balance, my tired limbs flailing without their usual cat-like reflexes. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for impact.

Two strong arms wound around my waist and pulled me back onto a muscled chest. I stiffened, my golden pools snapping open in shock. I hadn't even heard him come downstairs.

Warm breath ghosted over my pointed ear. I fought down a shiver, disgust coiling in my stomach.

"Did you sleep well?" Shen whispered in his deep, tenor voice.

I clenched my teeth together and closed my eyes. I swallowed a snide remark. I couldn't snap at him, anything I could say would be just used against me- slapped back in my face.

My father's arms tightened painfully around me. My hands fisted at my sides, clawed fingers digging into my skin.

"You know," Shen said, his voice like a growl. "You should really answer someone when they ask you a question."

"What do you want me to say?" I shot back, my brows furrowing into a frown. I sneered. "I slept on the fucking floor; did you expect me to have a good night's rest?"

When I was greeted by silence, I braced myself, my lips set in a firm line. Why? Why the hell had I said that? My mouth just seemed to work on its own; the words came out before I could stop them.

I nearly jumped when Shen chuckled, the sound not anywhere near pleasant. I felt a sharp fang graze along the sensitive skin of my neck and tensed. I didn't have to look to know that he was smiling.

"One would think that you would've given up after all these years, Rei." He purred, his hands coming up to slip under my shirt. I shut my eyes tightly, willing back the tears that threatened to fall. His warm tongue lapped its way up my neck to my ear, pointed teeth nibbling at the exposed flesh. "But I like it when you fight back. It makes it so much more gratifying when you finally break."

I breathed harshly through my clenched teeth, trying to control the waves of emotions that crashed through me. _I just…. I just have to hold on_. I couldn't give in yet, not so soon. My thoughts suddenly turned to Kai. I wondered what _he_ would do in this situation. He'd probably turn around and punch Shen in the face. I nearly laughed bitterly at that, but the guilt and sadness and feel of my father's arms around me made the sound die in my throat.

There were so many people that were stronger than me, so many people that wouldn't hide their problems from their friends. But I couldn't. I couldn't risk the rejection, the pity and the disgust. I was a coward. But I had faced that once before and I didn't want to go through it again.

But didn't that mean that I didn't trust them? Them, who have been my team and my friends for so many years, who had stayed at my side through thick and thin. They had bared themselves to me and told me about their pasts, about themselves and yet I couldn't do the same.

"You're quiet today, Rei." Shen's voice brought me roughly back to reality. His hands scratched down my sides. I winced. "I wonder what you're thinking about."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and struggled against Shen's hold on me.

"It's nothing." I muttered, frowning when I couldn't detangle myself from his arms.

By the way we stood in silence after I could tell that he didn't believe me. Finally, Shen stood and stepped away from me. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and let my body relax. Just a little.

"We're going out." He said suddenly, heading for the front door.

I spun around to face him, scowling.

"And just where are we going?" I spat.

I didn't want to go anywhere with him. If we could just stay here, _I think... I think I'll be okay… _What if we left the city? What would happen then? Any hope of mine… Any chance I could've had to get out of here would be lost, just like that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts once again when Shen spoke.

"Mr. Dickenson has called another meeting- he wants all of the teams to sign up for the World Championships now while they're all in the same place." Shen explained as he opened the large front door.

I sighed. This all was too weird. One second he's hurting me-mocking me… and the next he's acting like nothing had ever happened between us. Sometimes… I just wondered where my real dad went…. And if he'd ever come back.

But I knew that he'd died a long time ago. He had died along with my mom. I had become an orphan that day. And now all that was left was this man that called himself Shen. But maybe my dad had always been this person, and the only thing that had held him back was my mother.

I heard the door slam, the sudden noise jerking me from my thoughts. I shook my head and dragged my feet to the door, bending down to put on my shoes. I winced as my sore muscles protested against the movement. I stood up again, rolling my shoulders to get the tense feel out of them. When I opened the door, a light breeze brushed past, playing with my hair as it went by. I breathed in the fresh air and let it out in another long sigh.

_I wonder what will happen when I see the others again._ It had only been one day; I had expected a longer wait until I would be able to be with them again. Would Kai be there? Would he even talk to me?

I closed my eyes, pushing these insecurities to the back of my mind for later and followed Shen to the car.

* * *

When we arrived at the BBA building, everyone was already assembled there. The girls looked up and grinned widely when we entered; rushing over to give me hugs and to ask how my first night with my father was. I tried not to sound too bitter when I spoke to them; instead I smiled politely and gave short, simple answers.

I looked around the room when the girls left me to huddle together and chat excitedly to one another. It was the same meeting room that we were in the first time, when Mr. Dickenson introduced Shen.

But it wasn't the familiar place that bothered me. Kai was no where to be found. The other teams stood around together, making light talk as they waited I didn't know if I should be relieved or not: if he wasn't here, then I wouldn't have to face him.

_The Demolition Boys aren't here either._ I noted dimly.

A hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around, ripping the arm away from me. The momentum made me stumble back a few steps and I just barely missed running into a chair. Tyson stared at me with wide blue eyes. We stood like that in shocked silence, our eyes locked, until Tyson finally spoke.

"A little skittish today, Rei?" he asked, a hesitant smile slowly forming on his lips as he laughed uncertainly. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the action so familiar that it brought a genuine smile to my face.

"Just a bit. Everything's happening so fast." I said.

Tyson nodded and stepped closer so we weren't standing five feet apart. I struggled not to tense at the close proximity.

Tyson's arm found my shoulders once again as he pulled me into a one arm hug. I stiffened as the blue haired boy started to ramble on about what had happened at the dojo while I was away. Max had found the sugar that I had hidden the week before, Kai had been his usual moody self and Grandpa was still trying to get Tyson into a sparring match. The usual. The World Champion's hyperactive smile was back in place as if it had never left it. I found myself smiling wistfully at his loud comments and felt my shoulders finally relax.

Hilary and Max joined us a few minutes later and Tyson released his loose hold on me in favor of latching onto the blond American. Max laughed at his friend's childish antics while Hilary just rolled her eyes. I chucked. _Some things never changed._

Though Hilary may be a bossy, loud, over-the-top girl; Tyson an obnoxious, ditzy person; and Max a sugar-addicted and almost too positive boy, when it came down to it they were really good people. I was lucky to have met them. It made me wonder that if I told them…. Maybe they wouldn't push me away.

One could say that I was being silly- I had already told Kai about my past. But it was different with the slate haired teen- _he was different._ It was not that I didn't care what he thought about me- _no, quite the opposite._ It was just that I had felt as if he would understand. I….

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. My hands clenched at my sides as I realized…

_I really trust him, don't I?_

Out of all the people here in this room with me, after so many years of trusting no one but myself, I had unknowingly put all my trust in my ice-cold captain. When I was around him, I didn't have an awful past, and I didn't have a father that abused me. When I was around Kai… _I didn't hide behind a mask._

I blinked, my golden eyes hazy as a hand waved in front of my face. I blinked again, two more times before my vision cleared. Tyson dropped his hand to his side, looking at me worriedly. Max and Hilary were staring at me too. I could see confusion in their eyes.

Suddenly, I felt panic rise within me. The room was too small, their gazes too heavy. I didn't like it when people looked at me like that…. Calculating… as if they're trying to see into my very soul.

My frantic eyes darted around the room, as if looking for an opening for escape. My golden pools passed over Lee chatting with Robert in the corner, over to Mariah and Emily arguing over God knows what and by Oliver, who was sitting on one of the black chairs that lined the table, watching the clock.

My eyes snapped back to my team and I saw Tyson open his mouth to speak, a frown on his face. He was cut off, though, when the door opened and Mr. Dickenson walked through. The other Bladebreakers' attention left me and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Shen stood up from his seat at the head of the table to shake the BBA chairman's hand. They smiled at each other and exchanged a few words before Mr. Dickenson turned to the Beyblade teams. The bald man smiled.

"As you all know, the registration deadline for the World Championships is in a couple of weeks. I've decided that since you are all here, you might as well sign up now. This way, if you have any questions or concerns, you can just ask me or Mr. Kon." He explained.

The teens murmured their agreement, exchanging whispers with each other before Mr. Dickenson spoke again.

"Mr. Kon has the forms, so if one member from each team would like to come and get one, we will start."

Hilary left to go get the sheet, leaving the three of us in an awkward silence. Tyson's eyes kept darting from the floor to me and back again while Max just stared at the opposite wall, chewing his bottom lip in thought. I frowned, hating the way that they seemed too far away, even though they were just beside me. Tension kept my back straight as I searched my mind for something to say.

When Hilary came back with the registration form, we huddled together to help fill it out. They gave small talk as Hilary wrote- _'What do I put here?' 'What's Kai's bit-beast again?'_ And so on.

I kept quiet, only speaking when necessary. My team mates kept glancing at me in slight confusion and worry. I was acting strange today… You would think that I would be able to hide it better, but it seemed too much of a trouble to come up with an excuse. I was too tired to make up any stories, too tired to lie any more.

My eyes drifted over to where Shen and Mr. Dickenson were talking to Max's parents by the door. Shen was saying something, gesturing with his hands and smiling. I suddenly felt subconscious; as if it were me they were talking about. My usual acute hearing couldn't pick up anything that they said over the noisy chatter of the other Beyblade teams.

_My breath grew erratic and my hands were slippery with sweat. What if Shen told them? What if he…_

The adults were laughing now, their wide smiles showing off white teeth. My cheeks burned.

_What if he told them everything that he did to me?_

I couldn't stand it any longer. The small room, the happy laughter, my team's worried glances… It was too much… too much for me.

I don't know if I said anything to my friends before I dashed for the door. I felt a heavy hand catch my shoulder but I shrugged it off violently, not even looking back to see who had touched me. I fumbled with the doorknob before I swung the door open, stumbling out into the small hall and slamming it behind me.

I made my way through the building, not quite sure where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from them… I had to get away from them and their laughter and their stares.

Was I running? I couldn't tell. Everything was a blur to me, passing by as if through fogged glass. I finally came to a stop, leaning back heavily on the metal door I had just come through.

I took gulping breaths, my chest heaving as I tried to calm my racing heart. I felt hot… Way too hot, as if I had a fever. It wasn't until a gentle breeze swept past me that I realized that I was outside. I looked up as a bird flew overhead, its call sounding clearly over the traffic below.

I could faintly hear my heart thudding in my chest as I followed the bird's flight with my eyes.

_I wish I could fly…_ I thought wistfully.

The sudden, childish want caught me by surprise, though it didn't make the statement any less true. Who wouldn't want to be able to fly? Who wouldn't want to be able to soar above all of their problems and all of their troubles? Who wouldn't want… My eyes fell to the ground as the bird flew away.

…_Who wouldn't want to be free?_

I sighed and shook my head. I had let my mind wander way too much over the last day. I slumped against the door, its cool surface causing me to shiver as it touched my heated skin. Reaching a hand up to my forehead to wipe away the sweat, I noticed that I wasn't alone.

He was standing with his back to me, leaning against the railing and looking out over the city. I couldn't see the cigarette held loosely between his thin lips, but I could see the grey smoke that rose above him with each exhale.

My breathing slowed and my hand dropped to my side, a sudden calm falling over me. I stood up straighter and pushed myself away from the door, wondering distantly if Bryan had noticed me yet.

**TBC

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: Well there it is, the tenth chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait you guys, so I tried to finish this as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this, even if I'm still a bit iffy about it.

Will try to reduce the period of time between updating but I'm not promising anything. If you ever have doubts, I always update within a month(ish) at least. Thanks for reading you guys. Comments, compliments and criticism are welcomed. Hope to see you again soon. (grin)


	12. Chapter 11

Taiy-Chan: So, the next chapter of Because of You, eh? What number are we on again? 12? Wow, this story is going by fast.

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan owns nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"**_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with."

* * *

_**

"Did you know that smoking kills over 300 people a day?" I said as I approached the other teen.

Bryan didn't even look up, his lilac eyes staring blankly over the city. I frowned and came to stand beside him, leaning with my back against the railing. I tensed- I could feel the cool metal through my shirt. I cocked my head to the side, regarding the silent male with curious eyes.

"Anyone in there? Hello!" I waved my hand in front of his face, searching for a reaction but finding none. His face was set in stone. It was like talking to a statue. "Earth to Bryan…" I sang.

"What are you doing here, Rei." The Russian demanded in a quiet voice that still managed to sound sharp.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"Well, one day," I started sarcastically. "my mom and dad decided that it was-"

"Stop the tough guy act, Rei. It doesn't suit you."

My mouth snapped shut with an audible click as the muttered comment hit home. I clenched my teeth together. How could this guy read me so easily?

I sighed heavily, my golden eyes leaving Bryan's face to stare intently at the concrete ground. This wasn't the same person that I'd met a couple of days ago. Bryan was acting like his old self- like the person that had fought and nearly killed me at the first World Championships.

I didn't look up when I heard Bryan let out a frustrated sigh. I saw him run a hand through his messy lilac hair before he turned to face me, flicking the ash from his cigarette onto the ground.

"Look Rei." He said, making an effort not to snap at me. I glanced up at him in confusion at the change in the tone of his voice. "I'm really not in the mood for conversations right now, so don't try to start one with me, alright?"

When I remained quiet, Bryan settled back into his original position, his arms crossed over the railing as he leaned against it, staring blankly out over the city of Tokyo.

He was acting strange- more cold that usual. It didn't help that I didn't know Bryan very well, I didn't know what his 'usual' was like. I sighed again. Where was Kai when you needed him?

I frowned. That's right. Where _was_ Kai?

"Hey Bryan-"

"Doesn't it strike you as odd," the other said suddenly, cutting me off. I looked at him in surprise, but his eyes were still drifting over the buildings around us. "That, out of nowhere, Mr. Dickenson invites all the teams to Tokyo to meet this mysterious person that will help plan a championship that already has a whole business dedicated to it? And isn't it funny," his clear eyes locked on mine. "That that mysterious person just happened to be your father?"

I dimly noticed through my shock that that was the most I had ever heard Bryan say in one go. I swallowed thickly, but the Russian wasn't done yet.

"How long had it been since you two had last seen each other? Seven years did they say? I wonder…." The purple haired teen trailed off, bringing his cigarette to his lips and taking a long drag.

He didn't have to say any more and he knew it. My eyes fell to the ground once again as I forced the stiffness out of my shoulders. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time and raised my golden pools to find lilac ones regarding me softly.

I opened my mouth hesitantly, but Bryan beat me to it.

"I'm not going to ask and I'm not going to say anything else." He breathed out deeply, a line of grey smoke passing through his pale lips. "But, just so you know," Bryan's eyes darkened. "You're not the only one with some dark secrets." He paused to let his words sink in before continuing. "And you're not as alone as you think you are." That said, the Russian turned back to the view of the city, leisurely taking drags from his diminishing cigarette.

I stared at the other in silent shock. I was surprised that my mouth wasn't hanging open. A warm feeling slowly settled itself in my chest and I couldn't fight off the small smile that tugged on my lips. _Maybe…. Maybe he was right._

I turned around to face the railing, leaning against it like Bryan was. The cool wind hit me softly in the face, brushing my bangs back. My smile lingered.

Right at that moment, I felt as if everything would be alright. I felt as if maybe, _maybe_ I could work this out.

And maybe I was right.

I tilted my head slightly and regarded Bryan from the corner of my eye. His own lilac pools were glazed over and his face had settled into an emotionless mask. My smile faded and I frowned. He looked too blank, too indifferent. Finally, I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Bryan…"

The said teen grunted to show that he was listening. My frown deepened. I watched his face closely as I asked the one question that had been bugging me since the very moment I stepped onto the roof.

"Where's Kai?"

My only answer was silence.

* * *

I walked slowly through the brightly lit hallways, silent, my eyes trained on the ground. I barely noticed the endless row of doors on either side of me, or the people that strolled in and out of them; my mind was elsewhere. Not looking up once to puzzle over which corridor to go down, I'm surprised that I didn't get lost.

_My only answer was silence. I narrowed my eyes. Bryan had closed himself off from me again; that cold exterior, those unbreakable walls were back up and that uncaring mask was set firmly in place. I had been right- something _was_ bothering him, something _was_ wrong. _

_And I knew that it wasn't some witty problem, some meaningless teen angst that was making Bryan act like his old self. No, Bryan wasn't like that. It had to be something big to have this kind of effect on him. If anything, this fact scared me more than anything else had this whole cursed day. _

_I sighed and turned away, looking at, but not seeing the city traffic below. _

_I wasn't going to get any answers from him, not now. No amount of questioning or prying would get Bryan to explain. When he wanted to keep something for himself, nothing could make him talk- except maybe Tala, or another one of his team mates._

_Which brought me back to my original thought: Where were Kai and the other Demolition Boys? I hadn't seen any of them in the meeting room, yet Mr. Dickenson didn't seem to miss them. Did he know something that we didn't? _

_My eyes slitted._

_He _must_ know something, that's the only way to explain it…. And if Mr. Dickenson's involved…_

_I bit my lip._

_Then whatever _this_ is, is much more important that I had first thought. I shook my head and gazed with half lidded eyes at the buildings below. I knew I wasn't going to get any more answers now, and the registration for the World Championships would be ending soon. People would be wondering where I was. _

"_I guess I should be heading back." I said, pushing away from the railing._

_Bryan nodded._

"_Looks like you left in a hurry." He observed. _

_I felt me cheeks heat up in embarrassment but chose not to say anything back. I made my way over to the metal door that I had run through minutes ago. It felt like hours. With my hand on the cool doorknob, I looked over my shoulder at the Russian. _

"_See ya." I said, opening the door._

_There was such a long silence after my farewell that I didn't think I was going to get an answer, but right as I was about to shut the heavy door behind me, I heard him._

"_Take care, Rei."_

I had come to a stop and was staring at the carpeted floor. I looked up and shook myself from the memory. Glancing at the sign on the door, I noticed that I was back at the meeting room. I must have spent the whole time walking thinking about what Bryan had said to me.

I sighed

"I really have to concentrate more on the present rather than the past." I muttered to myself. I chuckled darkly. "Too bad the past is too hard to forget…"

I frowned and shook my head.

'_Listen to yourself, Rei! You sound like a self-pitying teenager! Pull yourself together!'_ I thought angrily, disgusted with my weakness.

I closed my eyes, clenching them shut tightly. I tried to ignore the loud chatter and laughter coming from the room before me, tried to forget my confusing conversation with Bryan, and tried to not notice how stupid I must look, standing in the middle of the hallway with my eyes shut. I opened them slowly, blinking my golden pools as I sighed again.

"This whole thing is getting to me." I whispered, as I reached for the doorknob. "But I can't…." I trailed off, looking hopelessly at my feet. I shook my head again and, taking a deep breath, I entered the room.

No one looked up when I came in; they were all busy completing the registration forms. I really hadn't been gone that long. Mr. Dickenson, Shen and Judy were standing to the side. I saw the BBA head and blond American laugh as Shen commented on something. I looked away.

I spotted my team in the corner and watched as they talked amongst themselves. The paper that they had been filling out when I left was lying to the side, the pencil they used resting on top of it. I frowned. Hilary was biting her lower lip; Max's usual ever present smile was replaced with a look of confusion and worry; Tyson's brows were furrowed together and he was clenching his fists tightly. It didn't take a genius to figure out what (or rather who) they were talking about.

I tensed as I felt eyes on me, cold and empty, a barely concealed anger and annoyance. I could practically see his eyes slit. I turned before he could call me.

"Rei," Shen said, his eyes hard. "Where were you?"

I nearly snorted in disbelief. The one person to notice I was even gone was the last person on earth who would genuinely care.

"I needed some fresh air." Was my cool reply. My eyes were narrowed, just like his.

"Next time," the black haired man said warningly. "Tell me where you're going before you run out of the room."

I growled lowly in my throat. How dare he? How _dare_ he order me around as if I was two years old?

I heard Judy laugh and shot my angry gaze over to her. She didn't notice for her eyes were on Shen, a delicate hand raised to cover her mouth politely.

"Ah, parent against child- the age old battle. You two act so alike." The American said wistfully.

My golden eyes widened in disgust and anger. I _wasn't anything_ like my father! How could she even compare us together? I gritted my teeth together in frustration and could feel my sharp, pointed nails digging into the flesh of my hand.

Shen must have noticed my silent outrage, for he flashed me a small smirk. The look made me torn between punching his face in and puking my last meal out on the floor.

I heard Mr. Dickenson chuckle.

"It is true. It is very easy to tell that you are related." He said, nodding.

My hands clenched tighter and I tried to conceal my anger, tried to find that blank, uncaring mask that I had perfected over the years. The same mask that I had seen so many other people wear throughout my life. It came with some effort, but my shoulders dropped and my face relaxed as I let out a long breath between my teeth. My hands were still fists at my sides.

_I wasn't like him. I wasn't… I couldn't be…._

I didn't turn when the door opened behind me, figuring it was just one of Mr. Dickenson's secretaries or the like. So when I saw blue flash in the corner of my eye, and heard the BBA director speak, I jumped and spun around.

"Ah, Kai." The bald man greeted, walking over to the slate haired blader. "How are things?" he asked.

To anyone listening, the question didn't sound suspicious, but I took in the way Kai's pale skin was whiter, and the faint bags under his eyes and remembered how Bryan had been acting that morning.

"Better." Was my captains reply tired reply.

I frowned. Whatever was happening must have something to do with all of the Demolition Boys, including Kai. What could be going on that could possibly have the so-called emotionless bladers so worried?

Mr. Dickenson nodded, his face now grim. He pulled Kai to the side and said something to him. Over the noise and chatter I couldn't clearly hear what they were saying. It was only thanks to my demon characteristics that I even caught a couple of words.

"Not as serious…." Kai was saying.

I furrowed my brows, turning away. What was this all about?

I sighed and glanced around to find my team still in that same corner and made my way over to them, not even bothering to excuse myself from Shen and Judy's conversation.

As I came closer, they looked up before quickly averting their eyes. I growled quietly in annoyance.

"Hey Rei…" Tyson said when I stood beside him. He gave me a shaky smile. "We finished the registration form before any of the other teams! That just goes to show that we're always number one."

I forced myself to grin back at the blue haired blader because even though I hated how they were acting like I would break at any moment, something told me that it wasn't their fault.

Hilary scoffed.

"You didn't do anything but sit there, Tyson. Max and I did all the work." She said, rolling her eyes.

Tyson stuck out his tongue at her in retaliation. My smile turned genuine as I watched the two's antics; some things never changed. My eyes caught Max's sky blue ones and he gave me one of his million-watt smiles. _Everything will be okay._ I sighed contently, shaking my head when Tyson and Hilary started throwing insults back and forth to one another.

Tyson turned suddenly and waved to someone over my shoulder.

"Hey Kai, you're late!" He shouted.

I froze as I felt the Russian blader come to stand beside me. He didn't say anything, just nodded in greeting. He was standing too close, too close for it to be an accident. We stood side-by-side in silence until Tyson and Hilary started bickering again and Max tried, unsuccessfully, to stop them from making a scene.

I tensed when Kai turned to me, leaning in close so his warm breath ghosted over my ear. I fought down a shiver.

"We have to talk." He whispered.

**TBC

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: I wasn't sure where to end this one, I was going to keep on writing until the next part, but I think this is a good place to end this chapter. 'Cause now you guys are dying to know what Kai wants, right? Am I right?

Anyways, I apologize for the really, insanely long wait—life and laziness got in the way I'm afraid. I'll try to get the next chapter up before another month is gone, but I won't guarantee anything because August is a busy month for me. Just know that I never give up on stories and don't stop until they're finished, reviews or not. So I'll see you guys later! Enjoy the summer.


	13. Chapter 12

Taiy-Chan: I started to write this at the cottage so that helped with the update quite a bit. I'm thinking that they're only about three more chapters left after this one (so 15 chapters in all). I hope you've all enjoyed this so far! Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep."_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"We have to talk."_

Kai's words rang through my head for the rest of the meeting, making my hands sweat with anticipation each time. No matter how hard I tried to focus, my thoughts always went in a complete circle back to him. What was this all about? 

I frowned and bit my lip, barely hearing Mr. Dickenson talking at the front. All eyes watched him and the teams listened intently as the head of the BBA read off the last of the rules for the World Championships.

I would have to ask Hilary or Max what he had said later, for his words were mumbled and slurred to my ears. My mind was off in a different place, spinning with questions that I could only imagine the answers to.

_What did Kai want to talk about?_ My thoughts raced as I tried to figure it out. _Did he hate me_? My frown deepened as my eyes drifted slowly over to my mysterious captain as if pulled by a magnet. No, Kai hadn't had any detest in his eyes when he had spoken to me.

I sighed heavily. Mind you, the damned Russian was pretty good at hiding his emotions.

Kai was oblivious to my troubled gaze, his own crimson eyes trained to the front of the room where Mr. Dickenson was thanking everyone for coming on such short notice. I found that I couldn't turn away, now that I had looked at Kai fully. Studying him, I noticed just how tired he was and wondered how I had missed it before.

His cloudy blue hair lacked its usual styled look and instead seemed to hang loosely around his neck. Kai's skin was paler than usual and he kept blinking his eyes as if it was an effort to keep them open. As my own golden pools travelled down his face, I could see how his jaw was clenched tightly and how his lips were set in a straight line.

My chest constricted painfully for a reason I couldn't explain. It… hurt seeing him like this and I had never felt so helpless than I did now. My eyes finally left him to glare at my shoes. But if I offered the help, would he even accept it? Kai didn't like people prying into his personal life and he hated help even more. It was a sign of weakness to him.

But then why did he want to help _me_ so much?

"So, once again," Mr. Dickenson was saying. "I thank you all for coming." His warm gaze drifted around the room, pausing at each familiar face. He smiled. "And I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here. If you have any questions," Mr. Dickenson's eyes locked with my captain's. "We're here for you."

And for some reason, I didn't think he was talking about the tournament anymore. If Kai noticed the look the BBA chairman gave him, he didn't show it.

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. What was going on with him? What could be so important that it had Mr. Dickenson worked up about it?

And why was I so worried?

The teams called their thanks out as Mr. Dickenson ended his speech. Soft chatter filled the room as the teens headed to the door. I watched as they stopped to shake Shen's hand, smiling and laughing like old friends.

My nails dug into the flesh of my palms and I barely had the sense to loosen them before they broke skin. How could they not see how fake he was? Were they really that blind? Or was I the only one that knew?

Kai turned to me, his crimson eyes expectant. I gave him a slight nod to show that I still remembered his words, for how could I forget? They had distracted me for nearly the whole meeting. We stood together as Tyson, Max and Hilary said their farewells.

Tyson turned to me, a sheepish smile on his boyish face.

"Grandpa is making us clean the dojo, so we have to run." He explained, chuckling.

Hilary thumped him over the head.

"I still don't know why _I_ have to do this." She snapped, crossing her arms angrily over his chest.

"Cause you love me, that's why." Tyson teased, batting his long lashes at her flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. I laughed and though he remained quiet, I saw a small, amused smile slowly work its way to Kai's lips.

My mood lightened somewhat as I gazed fondly at my team. At least they will always stay the same, no matter how much the world changed around them. I waved as they left for the Granger family dojo, my smile faltering slightly as they paused to say goodbye to Mr. Dickenson and Shen at the door. They exchanged polite farewells and Shen said something that made the three laugh. My hand fell limply to my side. So they were just like everyone else- caught by Shen's irresistible charm.

Kai glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I didn't see him sigh.

"Let's go." He said, heading for the door.

Most of the teams had already left; only the All Stars and the White Tigers remained. I watched as the teens talked and joked with one another by the table as Kai and I walked by. They nodded at us as we passed and I called out a short 'goodbye'.

It was a couple of steps later than I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened on impulse, just barely stopping myself before I bolted. I turned around slowly to see Lee standing sheepishly behind me. I felt a great amount of the tension leave me, but still some remained. What did the black haired boy want?

"Hey Rei." He muttered. The Chinese blader looked embarrassed. I raised a fine brow in amusement at the strange behaviour. Lee caught the look and rolled his eyes. "We haven't talked much since we got here." He explained. "And I was wondering…." Lee hesitated and frowned, looking as confused with his actions as I was. Kai stood patiently at my side. "How you and your father were doing." My old friend said at last.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. What…. Did he…?

"It's…" I glanced at Kai as if looking for some support. All I got was an impatient look. "Fine…" I bit out.

Lee's frown deepened and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" he said. "I don't know why, but…" the amber eyed teen shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "That's great, Rei." He said, smiling at last. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." I said, still confused. I heard Kai sigh behind me. "I've got to go. See you later."

"Bye."

My brows furrowed as Kai and I once again headed for the door. What was up with Lee? Did he actually suspect something was happening between me and Shen? The only other people who were suspicious were Kai and Bryan….

Maybe I wasn't as alone as I had thought.

We had just reached the door when Shen caught sight of us.

"Where are you going, Rei?" he asked from where he was standing with Mr. Dickenson and Judy. Though the question sounded normal enough, I could hear the sharp warning that underlined it. I knew that if I were to look into his eyes, they would be hard and cold, his pupils little more than slits.

I clenched my teeth and felt my hands become slick with sweat. _He wouldn't try anything here… Would he? _I opened my mouth to answer even as I wracked my brain for something to say. _Would he let me go?_

"I want to discuss something with him." Kai said coldly before I could get a word out.

I stared at my blue haired captain with wide eyes, nearly trembling at the fierce look in his crimson pools, even though it wasn't directed at me. My gaze travelled cautiously over to my father, as if afraid of what I would see.

If Shen's eyes had been cold before, they had just dropped to sub-zero temperatures. I shivered and was forced to look away.

"And why can't you discuss this 'something' with him here?" Shen demanded in a mocking tone. My hands balled into fists and I felt my own golden eyes slit in anger.

He could hurt me all he wanted, put me down with insults and guilt, but not Kai, not my friends. I wouldn't let him touch them. I couldn't.

But once again Kai spoke before I could.

"Our business is our own." was the cool reply. "Maybe you should stop treating Rei like your prized possession and let him do what he wants. He's a person, not some sort of trophy you can show off."

Shen narrowed his eyes dangerously but even though I knew this would come back and punch me in the gut later, I couldn't help but bathe in the warm feeling that surrounded me with Kai's words. It was hard not to smile.

"Let them speak with one another, Shen." Mr. Dickenson said calmly. "It's not like they would be in any danger alone with one another. Kai and Rei are two of the closest members of all of the Beyblade teams." The aged man smiled warmly at us.

I tried not to blush and smiled. The smile grew strained though when I met my father's eyes. They were blazing with hate and anger and his cat-like slits were barely a thin line in his dark, amber pools.

Fear welled up inside of me but I pushed it aside. Not now. Now I had to go and talk to Kai, I could worry about the consequences of this little conversation later.

But even as I told myself that, dread and despair worked its way into me, making my brows furrow together and my hands ache for something to hold onto as Kai and I left the room.

Kai lead me down the now deserted hallways, not looking back once. I followed a few steps behind him, uncertain. Finally, after we had gone down a set of stairs, Kai stopped in front of a doorway labelled: _Meeting Room 050. _He grasped the handle and pushed, entering the room in one quick movement. I stood still in the hall, hesitating and not knowing why. Kai turned and his crimson eyes met mine, a fine blue brow raised in a silent question.

_You coming or not?_

I sighed and bowed my head before stepping into the room. The door shut behind me with a quiet _click_. But it sounded like someone screaming compared to the silence that followed.

After the door shut behind me, I paused, not sure where I was supposed to go after this. The room was furnished much like the one that we just left- a long table with comfy looking chairs surrounding it. This room was smaller though and its table had less chairs.

Kai walked past me, heading for the table. It was only when he reached for it that I noticed a thick yellow folder sitting in the middle. My captain picked it up carefully and stood there gazing down at it. His brows furrowed together in a thoughtful expression before he turned slowly to face me.

"Rei, I want to ask you a few questions." He said seriously. "You don't have to answer them if you don't want to, but if you do, I would like the truth. Understood?"

I nodded, frowning. I should've known that he would want to know more about my past Kai nodded as well and caught me eyes with his burning gaze.

"When you faced your father in court," I bit my lip. There was something that I would rather not remember. "Were there any files or documents kept about the charges and the evidence against Shen?"

"Yes." I said. "There was a whole binder's worth of pictures and witness reports." A feeling of unease settled in me. Just where was he going with this?

Kai nodded again, looking down at the folder in his hands.

"And did this binder also include the papers that banned Shen from seeing you?" he asked.

"Yes, I had to sign them." There was a slight edge in my voice. My patience was running thin. Where the hell was he taking this? Was this some sick version of Twenty-Questions or what?

"Were there people there that saw the judge rule Shen guilty?"

"Only almost the whole village." My sarcasm was thick.

Kai frowned at my remark but chose to ignore it.

"Where is the binder now-"

"Look," I snapped, my golden eyes slitted dangerously. "How the hell am I supposed to know? It was a stupid black binder that I saw once and never again." I was shouting and I knew it. But I couldn't stop. Not now. Everything was just _too much_. This whole day was just too much for me. "What the hell is so important about a bunch of plastic?"

I clenched my hands into fists and glared hard at the Russian, my breaths coming out in heavy pants after my outburst. Kai returned my icy gaze with one of his own, setting the folder back on the table behind him without even turning around.

"Did you ever wonder how Shen got custody of you again?" He asked in his cold, monotonous voice.

I opened my mouth, but he continued before I could answer.

"Did you ever wonder how he was even allowed to come within ten feet of you?" Kai demanded, taking a step towards me. I unconsciously backed up, my eyes wide with sudden realization.

"He… He couldn't… He…" I stuttered. Kai was still coming closer and I was still backing up. Like a predator stalking its prey. My back hit the wall hard and I froze.

"Do you _want_ to know why, Rei?" Kai hissed. He stood right in front of me, so close that I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Do you want to know why that _stupid binder_ is so important?"

His crimson eyes bore into mine and I could give him no answer. So he answered for me.

"Because that _bunch of plastic_ is missing. All the evidence and charges against Shen are gone."

I stared at him in horror and felt my whole body start to shake.

"No… No, he can't… How did…." The world was spinning and I couldn't get a hold of myself. Everything was just too much… _Too much_.

"He must have somehow gotten rid of them." Kai was saying. My head was pounding and for all my acute hearing I could barely make out his words. "He must have…"

"Stop!" I shouted suddenly, pushing Kai away. "Just stop for a second!" He did and I glared at him coldly. "Just how did you find all of this out?" I demanded.

Kai had the sense to look slightly guilty.

"I did some research-"

I snapped. How dare he? Who gave _him_ the right to go through things from _my_ past?!

"You just did some research." I repeated, practically spitting out the words at his face. "Did I say you could? Did I even give the slightest hint that I wanted you going through my past?!" I shouted. It hurt. For some reason it hurt a lot. I knew that part of it was because of the stress, both physical and emotional, that I had been put through over the past couple of days, but I knew it was something else too. I was scared. I didn't want anyone else to know.

_But then why did I tell him?_

Kai didn't back down like many others would. He stood his ground and faced me head on.

"From the last I heard, you didn't want my help at all." He said.

"Exactly." I growled.

"But I'm the only one who_ can_ help you, Rei." Kai's voice softened and it sounded to strange to me, such a contrast to what I had been hearing lately, that I felt my anger slowly drain away. My strength went along with it and I slumped against the solid wall behind me.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because, Rei, you can't do this by yourself." Kai reached a pale hand up to caress my cheek. I was surprised that after all I've been through the last couple days, I didn't flinch away. Instead, I found myself leaning into the soft touch. Kai's crimson eyes were locked on mine and I couldn't look away. "And because…" Our faces were inches apart. My heart pounded in my ears. His lips ghosted over mine. "I…"

And I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed a fist full of his silky blue hair and crushed our lips together.

My eyes fluttered shut and I couldn't think. All I could do was feel. _His lips are so soft…_ Kai's hands came up to my shoulders and pulled me forwards until our bodies were pressed together tightly, not an inch left between us and still I wanted him closer. I groaned into his mouth appreciably and wrapped an arm around his slim waist.

I had never felt anything like this, nothing so passionate and… _right_. It felt so good that I felt myself breaking inside. Kai's tongue lapped at my lips and begged for entrance. I opened my mouth and hugged him impossibly closer as the kiss deepened even further.

I hung on desperately to him, to this feeling, as if it would slip away at any moment. I had never felt happier in my life, but I could feel tears behind my closed eyes. I held Kai tighter. I didn't want this moment to ever end.

But, like change, reality couldn't be frozen or paused. It always would come back.

It felt like we had been kissing for an eternity, but a second later we were wrenched violently apart. I gasped as I stared up into my father's furious eyes. I left his gaze to look frantically around for Kai.

He was on the floor, leaning against the wall where Shen had thrown him, his head bowed and his long blue bangs shadowing his face. I tried to call out to him but I was yanked to my feet by my hair. I bit my lip in an effort not to cry out at the sharp pain.

Shen brought his face level to mine.

"It looks like I was right about you." He hissed into my ear. His voice was filled with hate and disgust. I tried to turn away but his hand in my black hair held me still. "You're nothing but a worthless _slut._"

I opened my mouth to shout- what, I didn't know- just anything, a_nything_ to make him stop. My wide, terrified eyes fell on Kai once again. He wasn't moving.

"Kai!" I shouted, fighting against Shen's hold on my hair. "Kai!!!"

Pain exploded through me and I couldn't smother the scream this time. It tore from my throat and left me dizzy. My vision blurred and black clouded my sight. I fought desperately against it. I couldn't…

The last thing I saw was Kai's dull crimson eyes.

**TBC

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: Okay! You guys got a long chapter this time! Lucky, lucky you! And I updated in a little less than a month. Go me! So, as I said before probably two more chapters after this along with a sort of chapter/epilogue kind of thing. I hope this was alright and that you enjoyed it!

Till next time!


	14. Chapter 13

Taiy-Chan: Here we are at the thirteenth chapter of Because of You. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really make me happy. I hope this update didn't take _too_ long to come out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"**_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Those eyes would haunt me forever.

At first, I wondered why the stabbing feeling of guilt felt so familiar. Then, I remembered where I had seen that look before. Kai had had the same dull, blank expression as my mother did when she died.

I tried not to think about what that could mean.

* * *

I didn't want to face the reality that awaited me when I woke, but after lying there for minutes that felt like a lifetime, I decided that I would have to face it eventually. 

My eyelids were heavy as I blinked them open. Darkness greeted me and I could see no difference between my closed my eyes and opened ones. A question nagged me continuously inside my head.

_Where was I?_

It took me a moment to remember the events that lead up until then, but slowly it all came back to me and I almost wished that it hadn't. Out of all the things that happened that day (was it today or yesterday?); I could recall one memory with surprising clarity as if it had just happened moments before.

My fingers brushed against my lips as I relived the feeling of Kai's on mine.

I felt a pleasant shiver run up my spine and shook my head furiously. I couldn't think about those things, not now. Now, I had more important things to worry about. Like where I was, how I got there, and what happened back at the BBA headquarters.

I looked around myself with wide eyes and tried to peer through the darkness that surrounded me. How late was it? Long, thick curtains were drawn over the windows and I could see no sunlight peeking through its folds. I frowned in disbelief. Did I really sleep that long?

_If only this room had a clock,_ but I couldn't find any of the angry-red numbers of a digital clock glowing through the blackness nor could I hear the rhythmic ticking of an old Grandfather leaning against a wall.

I shook my head and inhaled deeply. The smell of this room was familiar. My golden gaze landed on a painting on the wall and suddenly I knew where I was. I sighed heavily and my shoulders drooped.

_So that was it._ I was back in the house. Shen had taken me home. I was in one of the small rooms on the ground floor. I had seen it when I had first arrived here. It was a simple, but elegant place with polished wood furniture and deep green walls. But what had stood out to me the most were the gorgeous paintings that covered them. They must have belonged to whoever lived in this house before Shen, for surely my father wouldn't bother with decorating, much less with anything as useless as a painting.

I got slowly to me feet, bracing my hand on a nearby coffee table to help myself up. As I straightened, my pounding head finally registered. I groaned and clutched my black hair with my hand, the other clenching into a fist on the wooden table. I squeezed my eyes shut through the throbbing pain. What had Shen done to me? My whole body ached as if I had been run over repeatedly for the last four hours and I felt weighed down with exhaustion.

I grinded my teeth together and forced my eyes open again. I had to get out of here and figure out what the hell was going on. I had to find Kai. Our conversation roused more questions than I had answers for. That folder he had…. I had to see it.

So I steeled myself and dragged my feet slowly over to the doorway; I only stumbled twice. I looked out into the empty hallway and found it just as dark as the room I was just in. My ears pricked and I listened intently, but the house was silent.

As I made my way through the deserted house, it struck me how little I had seen of it. I had only really been here for two days, but, looking back now, those two days seemed to have lasted forever. It was funny, really, how much had happened in such a little amount of time. Barely a week ago, Shen was but a memory to me.

I padded silently down the hallway, the soft carpet under my shoes quieting my steps. My eyes were slitted in the blackness and my ears were strained against the quiet, but I couldn't see nor hear anything but my hands and the erratic beating of my heart.

_Where was he?_

Because he had to be here somewhere; hiding in the shadows, watching like a panther, just waiting for the right moment to pounce. My whole body was on edge and I crouched low as I slinked past an open doorway, but nothing moved inside.

My breath left me in a hiss and I let some of the tension in my shoulders leave me as well. I was being paranoid, but at the same time, I had the right to be cautious. Kai might not be afraid of Shen, but ignorance was bliss.

_I_ knew what kinds of things my father could do. _I_ had experienced every one of them first hand.

I moved forward, the front door was only a yard away. My golden eyes flashed in the dark as a car passed outside. I narrowed them against the sudden light. The car drove away in to the night and everything was dark again.

I was nearly to the door now and my muscles were bunched and ready to spring, to fight, to _run_. I could make it. I _would_ make it.

_If only I had._

I froze suddenly, one foot in front of the other. Something held me back, stopping me in my tracks. My gaze drifted to the floor, across the walls decorated with paintings of beautiful places that didn't exist, and finally landed on a huge door not two feet away.

_I can make it, but my body won't move._

I straightened slowly and turned; it felt as if I were moving through a thick fog. A door. A tall, closed door stood beside me, nearly invisible in the darkness. My palms started to sweat and wind- _wind_ brought my bangs over my eyes and pushed at my back.

No, not wind, the air was being pulled- _dragged_- towards the door… and whatever was behind it. I didn't move, just stood there stock still. My eyes were wide as I faced the door. My fingers twitched.

"_No..."_ I breathed.

The house was silent in answer.

Too late. My hand had closed around the door's cool metal handle. I watched on, helpless, as if through a screen as it turned. I gave it barely a push and the door swung open. Darkness was waiting on the other side. My slitted golden eyes drifted downwards.

Stairs. This was the basement.

The phantom wind nudged me insistently, urging me forward, whispering… telling me to go down in a seductive hiss of air. Finally, something clicked. I stumbled back a step, my hand slipping off the door handle, leaving a wet mark of sweat behind.

No, this was _him_. I knew it was. He was doing this and he expected me to fall for it, like I had so many times before. He expected me to be unable to resist him… His power and his will.

My hands clenched into fists and I shook my head. Not this time.

"_Not this time."_ I whispered into the silence, as if saying it would make it easier to do.

But even through all this, my feet started to move forwards and I slowly descended into the darkness, the door swinging shut behind me with a quiet _click_. I held my breath and clenched my hands into fists. The ominous silence was suffocating.

_There's no turning back now. _

The ghostly wind pushed at my back and I let out a nervous sigh. I was scared and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I was scared – _terrified_, so much so that I would rather be anywhere, _anywhere_ else but here. My breathing quickened. Sweat dripped down my brow as I stood there, frozen at the top of the stairs. Panic and hopelessness fell over me like a thick, oppressing blanket.

Why was it that every time I thought my life was finally changing for the better, something- or some_one_- just came and ripped it away?

_Why should I even bother fighting anymore?_

In the back of my mind, a part of me realized that this was exactly what Shen had been aiming for all these years: this pathetic surrender. He had been waiting for me to give up.

I walked down the rest of the stairs with grim resignation. The surreal wind danced happily around me. My feet halted softly on the cold, concrete floor at the bottom. My gaze lifted from the ground, as if it was being dragged. He stood there, patiently, smiling. His amber eyes flashed and his wide grin showed off sharp fangs.

"You finally made it, Rei." He whispered.

"What do you want from me this time?" I asked with a sigh. This was getting old. This whole thing, my whole_ life_ felt like a joke told one too many times.

"Oh, nothing like what you're thinking off, I'm sure." Shen said, his feline eyes glittering in sick amusement. And though he didn't say it, I could hear the unspoken words clearly, as if they were actually echoing off the stone walls.

_Not yet._

"I just want to get some things straight." He continued after a long pause.

I stiffened, my defences flying up again. I hadn't expected this. I eyed Shen suspiciously.

_What was he planning?_

I blinked and suddenly he was right in front of me. I stared at his shoulder in shock. I had forgotten how fast Shen could move. I barely had the chance to gasp before he grabbed me by my shirt's collar and yanked me forward and up until I was hanging there, my frightened golden eyes level with his sneering face.

"So, let's get this clear." Shen said, bringing my face closer to his. "You. Are. Mine." He hissed into my ear, his hot breath wafting over my neck. I shivered and opened my mouth, but before I could retort, Shen's cruel, angry voice cut me off. "I don't care if you want to _whore_ yourself around, but know that you're _mine_ and _I_ decide who can or can't have you." He released me and tossed my limp body to the ground.

I landed on the stairs heavily, its wooden edges digging into my back. I sat there, frozen, too shocked to even speak, much less defend myself. A storm of emotions raged through me: anger, hurt, desperation. His words were worse than any punch he could've hit me with, any scar he could've gave me.

I couldn't help but wonder just who he saw when he looked at me. _What_ he saw when he gazed upon me with those cold amber eyes.

My gaze lowered to the ground. My heart ached as if someone was slowly squeezing it with their fist. It hurt because I knew the answer. All he saw was a pitiful half-demon, not even important enough to have a name, not worth enough to be treated as if he were something alive, something with feelings and fears. Nothing. I was nothing but a thing to him. I had always known that, but why did it hurt so much now? Why should I care what he thought of me?

Shen slowly advanced on me, his eyes wide and crazed. I couldn't move, couldn't back away and soon my father was straddling my slim hips, towering over me.

"You're mine." He whispered repeatedly under his breath as his eyes racked over my body. "No one else's! You belong to me!" Shen suddenly shouted. And then, his claws were on me.

As he tore at my skin and clothes, ripping my flesh and not flinching at my blood as it dripped onto his hands and the walls; as he bit my neck and marked me, assaulted my lips with his; as he pushed my bare and bleeding legs apart and entered me with one powerful, quick and horribly painful thrust, I couldn't help but pity him. I couldn't help but pity this sad, pathetic excuse of a man that used to be great, broken by the most powerful and certain thing in life: death.

Tears ran down my face and I clung to him as he pounded into me again and again. I held him close and cried because I knew that this would be my only chance to be close to him like this. _I knew…. I knew now._

I couldn't hate him. How could I?

**He was my dad.**

_

* * *

_

When I woke, everything was dark like before. For a second, I thought that it all had been a dream. Then, I felt the pain throbbing throughout my whole body and saw the dried blood on the ground. I sighed. Of course, no nightmare was as horrible as reality.

I tried to move my hands, but they were stopped short by something holding my wrists above my head. The clang of metal echoed through the empty basement. I blinked and remembered.

_I lay there limply as Shen hastily tugged what remained of my clothes over my bleeding body. I didn't protest as he dragged me over to the wall and quickly chained my wrists and ankles to the bindings attached to it._

I remembered the last thing that happened before I blacked out as if I were watching a movie. After Shen had left, the loss of blood and pain had finally caught up to me and the world had gone blissfully dark.

Now, I sat here leaning against the wall, unable to move, barely able to keep my glazed eyes open. One thing was nagging me at the back of my mind, preventing me from falling into unconsciousness again.

_Where had he gone? _

I didn't care about when he would get back or what he would do then. It didn't matter really. Not anymore. I now understood that it was pointless to fight, because he would always find a way to win. It was pointless to run because he would always catch up. Worst of all, I now knew that no matter how hard I fought, I'd never be able to kill him.

_So why even bother? _

Plus, if I thought about it, if I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to believe it, it wasn't that bad. This way, at least, I'd mean something to him. This way, I'd actually be someone to him. And that…. Almost made me happy, it almost made all the bruises and cuts and tears worth it in the end. _Almost. _

So I wasn't going to fight anymore. It was too much trouble, too much effort to put into something so pointless. A part of me wondered where the strong and brave person that all my friends knew had gone, but I couldn't help but think that maybe he hadn't been real in the first place. Maybe he was just a façade, like Kai's emotionless mask, just mine had broken way before his.

I smiled sadly, my lips red and sore from abuse. I could….live this way…. I could be happy with this life. I could survive until Shen finally got bored and killed me. It wasn't so bad, not really.

My whole body jerked in surprise as the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I sighed and relaxed my tense muscles. He was back already, it seemed. I listened as he padded softly down the wooden hallway above my head. I followed him in my mind as he went into room after room, heard him open doors and close them as if searching for something. Finally, the door to the basement was pulled open. I waited as he paused at the top of the stairs. Then, the lights came on, blindingly bright. I squeezed my eyes shut in agony and couldn't muffle a small cry in time.

There was another pause before the footsteps came running down the stairs. I frowned. That was strange. Shen didn't have a reason to run; why would he care if I was hurt or not? He was the one who did it to me.

But I didn't open my eyes, the light still too much for me after so long in the dark. I heard Shen reach the bottom of the stairs, then the silence afterward as he looked around. I heard him gasp and my frown deepened.

I didn't lift my head as the footsteps hurried toward me, coming to a stop right in front of my sprawled legs.

"R… Rei?" Shen gasped.

I shook my head in confusion. No, this wasn't right. That voice…. _It wasn't Shen's._

My golden eyes slowly opened and at first I couldn't see anything. Then, my vision cleared and I could only stare in shock at the person standing before me. My mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally, my throat worked and my voice came out in a rough whisper:

"Kai…?"

**TBC

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: Oh, I can't wait to get your responses to this one. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I really hope this chapter made up for it. Tell me how it was and if you enjoyed it, okay? Just a couple more chapters left. I hope this story has lived up to your expectations so far! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. I think it turned out well and it was fun to write. I'll update as soon as I can; no later than November. Thanks again, guys.


	15. Chapter 14

Taiy-Chan: I started this a while ago at school, but the pages just laid in my agenda for a while so I'm just starting to type this now. I hope the wait wasn't too long. Enjoy. This is the second last chapter. Thanks to all who have stayed with me thus far. You guys are the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"**_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain."

* * *

_**

Life is a confusing thing. It can deal you one bad hand after another until you wonder why you're even there. Then, suddenly it throws you something so wonderful you can't help but be suspicious, like it's almost too good to be true. I wonder what life's planning for me now.

* * *

I blinked, but when I opened my eyes again, he was still there.

Kai stood before me and I noticed how his messy blue bangs fell over his face, how his breath came out in quick, hard pants, as if he ran the whole way here. I almost couldn't believe it, that he was actually there with me.

I regarded my captain silently, the shock now fading. A strange calm came over me as I watched Kai's mouth open as if he wanted to say something, but then shut after he changed his mind.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" I asked solemnly.

My voice seemed to be what Kai needed to jolt himself back from his stupor. Instead of answering, he dropped to his knees in front of me and tested the chains that bound my arms to the wall.

"Damn, they're strong. Shit." He muttered under his breath. His crimson eyes surveyed the room quickly, searching for something. "We need the keys… Damn it! We don't have time for this!"

I had never before seen him in such a state. The cool, composed captain that I knew wasn't the person tugging in vain at the cuffs on my wrists.

"Where's Shen?" I said.

Kai finally looked up and met my dull, golden eyes. His hands stilled by my head and loosely rested on my wrists. He searched my face for a moment, as if checking to see if I was still there. I could've told him myself that I wasn't. The Rei he knew was gone.

Finally, Kai's eyes dropped to the floor and he heaved a deep sigh. His arms fell to his sides and I found myself dreading what he was about to say.

"He's at the BBA office, talking to Mr. Dickenson. In less than an hour, he'll be back." Kai paused before continuing. "That's all the time Mr. Dickenson said he could give me."

Kai didn't meet my gaze as he let his words sink in. My eyes widened before narrowing into a slitted gaze.

"You told him?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Crimson met golden and I knew the answer. He'd betrayed me…. And it hurt more than I had thought possible. I didn't have the tears left to feel sadness; all I felt was bitter anger.

"How could you?" I growled. Kai's eyes dropped to the ground again and he hung his head in shame. "Look at me!" I shouted as I strained against my bindings. The thick metal left angry red marks on my pale wrists, but I paid them no heed.

I'd had it, _had it_ with life wrenching me around like a rag doll, giving me hope just to snatch it away a second later. Kai's beautiful crimson eyes met mine and I tried not to notice the sadness in them.

"Rei, I had no choice. Things have gone too far." He said quietly. His gave drifted over me. "Look at what he's done to you."

"What if I want it this way?" I retorted. "This is the only way I can be with my family!"

Kai shook his head.

"Listen to you. You're talking nonsense! How could you _want_ to stay here?" The Russian ran a hand through his unruly hair. "What's he done to you? Where's the Rei I used to know?" he whispered.

"The Rei you knew never existed." I sneered.

Kai's eyes snapped up to lock with mine and for a second, he looked like he might actually hit me. I couldn't stop him- hell I wasn't even sure that I would if I could. Instead, Kai let out another long sigh, as if he was letting out all his anger in that one heavy breath.

"Look, Rei, you don't have to live like this just to feel loved. It's stupid. Ridiculous." He frowned, embarrassed with his uncharacteristic words. "Family doesn't have to be bound by blood."

I rolled my eyes. How many times have I heard _that_ before? Did he come all this way just to preach to me?

"Things were getting out of hand." Kai continued. He sighed and his steel hard gaze seemed to pierce through me. "Rei, you shouldn't keep things from…"

"Look who's talking!" I shouted, effectively cutting him off. I had had enough of this lecture. "Who are you to talk?" Kai stared at me in shock, but I ignored him and kept going. "All this time, you and Bryan- everyone! I knew something was wrong, but you wouldn't tell me! How _dare_ you say that _I_ shouldn't keep things from _you_?"

Kai looked away. Bull's-eye.

"So tell me now." I growled lowly. "What the hell is all this shit about Ian?" The Russian didn't answer, his crimson pools trained determinedly at the ground. I hissed. "_Tell_ me, Kai!" When again I was met with silence, I threw myself forward, the chains yanking on my wrists. "**Tell me!!**"

"**He's dead, okay?**" The blue haired boy cried. His hands were clenched into tight fists on his knees and his shoulders shook with emotion.

I froze and my body fell limp in its shackles. My head hit the wall behind me with a soft _clunk_ that seemed loud in the quiet room.

"He… He got sick- really sick after the Abby was shut down. Something about the tests they did to him." Kai squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "When Mr. Dickenson invited the Demolition Boys to Japan, they weren't going to come at first. But Ian's health had suddenly started to get better, and he insisted that they go without him. Yesterday…" Kai's voice cracked and it was then that I realized that he was trying not to cry. "Yesterday, the doctors called… It had been a fluke. A calm before the storm. That morning, Ian's body just gave up and shut down."

Tears... Tears were running down his pale, pale cheeks like rivers, smearing the blue markings on his face. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move as Kai… _Kai_ broke down in front of me. And for the first time, he seemed real to me, reachable. Before, he was perfect, unattainable. Now, he was just a normal teen, mourning the loss of a friend.

"He… We all said that when we died, it'd be together," Kai laughed and the sound was hollow and bitter. "As stupid and naive as we were. But we didn't want… We were all so afraid of it, after seeing so many people go in our lives… While we were all together, smiling and content," Kai buried his face in his hands. "He died alone."

I stared blankly as Kai desperately tried to stop his tears, shaking his head. My anger was gone, for I understood all too well what he was going though. I knew all too well how crushing guilt could be.

My arms that were hanging limply from their chains clenched into tight fists. I wouldn't just sit here and watch as someone else went through the same thing I had to. Not again. I couldn't just sit here… I had to… I wanted to be the person for Kai that I never had; someone to stay by his side through the toughest times, so he wouldn't ever have to face it alone. No, I couldn't give up on life yet, not when I had something to fight for… Someone to live for.

My eyes closed slowly and the chains dug into my wrists as I strained against the binds. My muscles locked and flexed. Even so, the chains remained buried in the wall, but I wouldn't give up; not this time. The one thing that I'd been denying all this time was the one thing that I had needed to find the strength- the will to move on, to forget the past.

Kai stared at me with wide, wet eyes as I pulled against my bonds.

"Rei," he rasped, his voice rough from crying. "No human would be able to break those…"

I opened my bright, determined golden eyes and smirked.

"I'm no human."

There was a loud _crack_ as the chains were ripped from the wall. My arms fell free and bits of brick and metal dropped to the ground around me. I ignored the shock on Kai's face, ignored the tired protest of my body and reached forward…

I pulled Kai towards me and covered his lips with my own. I held him tight and swore to myself that I'd never let him go, because I couldn't hide from it anymore, couldn't deny it. I loved him and after all this time, I could finally see….

_He loved me too.

* * *

_

The next two hours were a blur. When Kai and I finally drew apart, he helped me get the metal bonds off my wrists and we were got up to leave, our hands intertwined. Then, we were out of that miserable place, speeding down the deserted highway in a sleek black car that I never knew Kai could drive.

We went right past Tyson's house without a glance back and soon the BBA office was disappearing behind us in the mob of traffic. We didn't stop until we were parked in front of Tokyo's finest hotel.

The next thing I knew, we were standing in the doorway of the Demolition Boy's suite. I blinked as Kai opened the door.

Bryan was sitting on a comfy looking couch, hunched over a bunch of papers scattered out on the shiny coffee table. He looked up as we stepped inside and smiled, holding up a thick, heavy folder for us to see. On the front, in big, bold letters it read: "Court Case #308". My heart beat quickened as I turned my wide eyes to stare at Kai, silently asking… _Was it…?_

The blue haired Russian just smirked.

"Bryan is _very_ good at finding things." He said and I couldn't help but grin as well.

And suddenly everyone was in action. Mr. Dickenson came in shortly afterward without a word and then we were calling the police and Kai's lawyers and before I knew it, the date was set.

I was taking Shen to court.

* * *

I stood in front of the heavy wooden doors of the court room stiffly. My heart pounded in my chest as I adjusted the black jacket of my suit. I took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. This was it. After all this time, I was going to finally, _finally_ fight back. But still…

I closed my eyes.

It hurt…. Even after all this…

'_Even after all I have been through because of you… I still love you….'_

I didn't want to let him go.

I shook my head hard and opened my determined golden eyes. No, the father I'd known had died long ago, along with my mother. We could never go back to what we used to be.

We could never be a family. Not again.

Strong arms circled my waist and pulled me back into a hard chest. I stiffened and barely silenced a gasp as my eyes widened. But then, a familiar scent washed over me and I relaxed and leant back into the warmth of the person behind me. I sighed contently and reached down to squeeze the pale hands resting on my hips.

"Everything will be fine. We're all behind you." Kai whispered, his lips brushing against my neck.

I nodded solemnly, though the nervous feeling in my chest didn't go away. I laced my fingers with his and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long we stood there in silence; it seemed to last an eternity, but felt like it was over in but a second. All I knew was that I wished that we could stay like that forever.

But, as we all know, we all have to face reality sometime.

"They're going to start soon." Kai said, glancing at his watch.

I nodded again and stepped out of his embrace, immediately missing the comfort and security of his presence.

"You better go on in then, Kai." I said, smiling.

Kai raised a delicate brow.

"You going to stay out here?"

"Yeah."

"…Alright."

I stared at the wall as he opened the heavy doors leading into the court room. I heard him pause for a second and felt his gaze fall on me before he let the door shut behind him. My smile lingered even after he was gone.

After this…. After this I could finally start living the life I'd always wanted. I wouldn't have to hide behind a mask and act behind a story of perfection. Now, I could just live the way I wanted.

_And next time, when Change comes knocking on my door, I'll just smile and let him in. _

**TBC

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: There. Done. I know, it's not as long as some of the other chapters, but I felt that it was better this way. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

The epilogue should be out in less than a month, I'm going to try for before next week but I don't want to promise anything. Thanks again for all those who've read and/or reviewed. You guys really are the best. Until next time!


	16. Epilogue

Taiy-Chan: So, here it is, the epilogue of Because of You. I put so much work into this and I'm really proud of myself. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys all kept this story going.

Big thanks goes out to Marz, you always told me exactly what you felt while reading the chapter, and made some excellent points that hadn't even crossed my mind while writing. Thank you so much for every review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Epilogue

* * *

**

I watched as the police took Shen and I didn't look away. Not even when his piercing amber eyes locked with mine for the last time. It seemed so surreal, we had won and now, finally I would be free of him. Even so…

There would always be the chance that he'd find a way out again, but I'd be ready for him. I wouldn't let him run my life again. So as I watched them lead him away, I didn't say goodbye because I knew I'd be seeing him again someday. I closed my eyes and allowed a small smile to touch my lips. _A cat always lands on its feet, after all._

"It almost feels like a dream…" I muttered to myself as the soft wind played with my hair.

* * *

I was standing on the bridge that Shen and I had driven over just a couple of days ago. The sun was low in the sky, casting a pink glow over the water. It was strange, this day that seemed to have lasted forever was coming to an end.

I gazed down at the waves as they lapped at the shore and thought of all that I'd been through so far. Would my life really go back to normal, now that Shen was gone? Would I be able to live without my mask to hide behind? Would we be able to go back to the way we used to be, before all this happened? Because now, everyone knew my story. They had all been there at the trial. I hadn't gotten a chance to see their faces, I hadn't let myself look.

I sighed heavily. So here I was again, standing here by myself. Nothing really changed, had it?

"Rei!" My head shot up at the sound of my name. I turned.

And there they were- all of the teams, my friends- all standing together on the other side of the bridge, waving and smiling and calling me to them. I stood there, frozen, confused. Did they…?

A warm hand took mine and I looked up into deep crimson. Kai smiled at me.

"Come on, Rei. We're all waiting for you." He said.

A slow smile found its way to my lips and I nodded. I glanced back over my shoulder to take one last look at the setting sun… It was time to let go- to let go of the past and everything that came with it. It was time to start again.

I turned back to Kai and he pulled me forward, towards our friends on the other side of the bridge.

_Life isn't life without change. Change is always happening, all around you. But…_

I looked down at our joined hands and smiled.

_Who said change was a bad thing? _

**End

* * *

**

Taiy-Chan: There it is, it's done. I hope that ending was good enough for all of you, it took me a long time to come up with that, I hope you know. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this. I really hope it's lived up to your expectations.

So, what happens after this? Well, first I'm going to finish 13 Dead End Drive either with one or two more chapters. After that? I'm going to try my hand at some Naruto fiction. But don't worry, Beyblade fans out there, this isn't the last you'll hear from me. Just keep a look out, okay? Maybe a story will come to me but right now, I have so many plots and so many ideas for the Naruto Universe that I just have to write.

If anyone has any challenges for me – one shots or chapter fics or drabbles – I'd be happy to write some. I love challenges. So e-mail me if you have one, okay? For Beyblade or Naruto.

Thanks once again everyone! Hope to see you soon!

_Taiy-Chan_


End file.
